A Dark Lover
by marinav92
Summary: He cupped my face with his hands and barely touched my lips with his own. "You re mine, Kaoru" Vampfic ButchXKaouru slight BrickXMomoko and BoomerXMiyako.
1. Chapter 1

Yay!!! I decided to make a new story!!

The story its mainly of kaoru, my favorite character :3….its a butchXkaoru but Im going to write about boomerXmiyako and brickXmomoko :DD

PLEASE REVIEW T.T!!

* * *

**A dark lover**

Saturday 8:00pm Tokyo, Japan

The night was awakening in the proud city of Tokyo. Every Japan citizen were already inside their houses, trying to get the sleep they needed, or celebrating the start of their weekend. On a special spot of the city, a 15 year old girl was skateboarding through a lonely and dirty alley. Every other girl wouldn´t even try to see the scary alley, but were talking about Kaoru.

"Agh! Im gonna be late for dinner! If I don't arrive at home in time, my dad will ground me until the world stops spinning!" she screamed in frustration, while increasing her speed on the skateboard. The powerpuff girl was using a more feminine pair of clothes, but still not so girly. She was using a dark green miniskirt with black decorations in form of squares, a black shirt without sleeves and the collar in a v-form, black and sneakers with dark green decorations. She was using two long yellow net gloves and short black fingerless gloves on her hands and a chain was adorning the left side of her skirt. Her hairstyle was still the same, her tomboyish attitude as well.

While increasing her speed, a big and fat black cat appeared from some garbage cans and was standing at the middle of the alley. Noticing this, powered buttercup tried to change her course, failing horribly.

"Get out of the way you stupid cat!" she screamed at the top of her lungs, the only reactions the she got from the cat was a yawn and a boring look that it seemed it wouldn´t move. Just when she was in front of the cat, she stopped abruptly. Kaoru fell from her skateboard, rolling through the alley just being stopped by some metal garbage cans. Trying to sit down, she saw the cat, finally realizing what had happened, started to run to some cardboard boxes.

"Your welcome idiotic fur ball!" she snapped at the cat. She started groaning when she felt blood trickling from a new big wound on her right hand. While trying to take out her right gloves, she heard a dark chuckle from the shadows. In total alert, kaoru started tu look for the owner of said chuckle.

"Oh poor little girl" a cold voice said. The 15 year old girl stood up fast, taking a fight stance. The dark creature gave another dark chuckle, with coldness evident this time.

"You're a special one…a perfect meal"

Kaoru felt one cold hand grab her injured one without warning. Then she felt something strange, a pair of lips on her injury. Kaoru squeaked a bit when she felt a slimy and big thing tasting her blood of said wound. When he was still feeding from her crimson liquid, a car with all of its lights on passed by in a slow motion. She gasped when she recognized the face of the creature. The guy, misunderstanding her shock, chuckled a third time.

"My my…your blood tastes delicious…so spicy with a hint of sweetness…Matsubara Kaoru"

When the stranger saw she was still in shock, he grinned madly, showing abnormally big white fangs.

"Yes my Kaoru…I can read your mind…" he said while slyly embracing her. He then proceeded to kiss her neck. " I've been watching you and now I can say your mine now…you're going to be my mate" he said between kisses and licks.

Kaoru, not noticing those lips massaging her neck with kisses and licks, thought something that made the vampire gasp slightly in shock and stop with his ministrations.

'Butch´

Butch hissed angrily and embraced her with more force.

"How do you know me!?" he spat at her face. Kaoru, snapping out of her trance, understood immediately her position. The powerpuff girl, angry at the creature, she hitted him with all her force with her knee on his family jewels. The rowdyruff boy, gasping, he fell to the floor, trying to rub the injury away. Noticing the boys state of weakness, she took her skateboard with the un-injured hand and started running away from the alley.

Butch, seeing his mate-to-be running away from him, shouted something to her.

"I'll Find you Matsubara Kaoru, and when I do…you´ll be mine! Do you hear me!? YOUR GONNA BE MY LIFE MATE LIKE IT OR NOT!!"

* * *

I cant believe it the first chappy yay :DDD

Please review T.T or i wont continue .


	2. Chapter 2

I updated :O :P

NO WAY GUYS I DONT DESERVE YOU T.T :D

I got 9 reviews!! Yatta!! n.n :DD I love you guys :P

Im going to answer all your reviews :P xD :

**Artemis Lightmetal: **I loved your review the most! I know I can't wait to write the next chappies :D!!

**Butch&Buttercup4ever: **Oh thanks glad you liked it :D, dont worry im working really hard with this fic, and quite fast too O.o Xd

**BXB: **Thanks n.n, sorry this won't have sexual content

**Iluv2Party: **It will have drama :D but not to much xD and I love this pairing too (l) :)

**Iharebeingbored: **Thank you :) oh for that you´ll have to read the story, ne? xD

**Angel_In_Disguise101: **Oh you pervy! xD sorry but it won't have anything like sex xD

**In&Out: **Thanks!! Don't worry it will have romance and drama too!! xD the question made me laugh :P yeah butch is a really bad boy in this fic n//n xD

**three-tailed-fox: **Thanks!!

**Carito-fox: **Aww i loved your review!! I wouldn't mind updating :D...i will update faster just for my readers n.n

Disclaimer: I don't know ppgz…T.T

Ok I dedicate this chappy to the reviewers and the other persons who read this :D

On with the fic :D !!

* * *

**Kaoru's POV**

Everything was pitch black. I knew that I was asleep, but somehow I thought that opening my eyes was a bad idea. I felt movement on my bed. Suddenly, my blankets were yanked off my body. I opened my eyes just to see me face to face with Butch, with two big and sharp bangs getting out of his mouth. I screamed bloody murder and tried to hit him with my fist on his face. He caught it, with his hand and started to kiss it slightly. Feeling my face burn, I kicked him square on the face with all my strength, but he didn't moved a bit, not even flinched. I heard a chuckle near my ear, and in seconds, his mouth was massaging my neck.

"You like it, isn't it my sweet Kaoru?" I moaned in a low voice as an answer to his question.

"Well, your gonna love this then, my love" Suddenly, I felt two big eyeteeth, piercing my skin....

...

"Ahhhh!!" and then I fell from my…desk? I wasn't on a bed sleeping...?

"Matsubara-san! Do you care to explain us why did you interrupt this important lesson?" oh shit, I fell asleep in his class!? Shit. I hate that fucking teacher. He thinks he is the best professor ever existed, and that his subjects are the best ever…even if that subject is German class…really, why would I like to learn German?!

"Err…well I…saw something ugly and I fell" yeah I saw your face! The teacher gave me one last dirty look and continued with his oh-so-important lesson. I groaned quietly when I felt hot suddenly. I turned to see the window, feeling angry. How could I dream about that…stupid, sadistic, strange, idiotic, selfish, somehow kinda lovely…what! Errr…I mean stupid and horrible 10 year ol….chotto mate…

Yesterday….

The guy from yesterday……

….Butch ….yesterday….he wasn't a ten year old….HE WAS LIKE A YEAR OLDER THAN ME!!...FUCK HOW COULD THAT BRAT TURN TO A 16 YEAR OLD TEENAGER…

"Kaoru!!"

I searched for the voice who called my name, and a fond myself facing my bestfriend Momoko, with anger clouding her pink eyes.

"Come on..today I have cake for lunch and im starving!"

Lunch?...i turned around searching for the answer, and I saw that effectively, everyone of my classmates were eating their lunches.

"Kaoru…"

I turned to see my other bestfriend Miyako. Worry is what I saw this time on her eyes.

"Are you al right?" She asked me with worry evident in every word. I smiled a little bit. That Miyako, always worrying about others…

"Yeah, Miyako is right…you've been acting…kinda weird" My red-haired friend exclaimed, with worry in her eyes, making the anger from before disappear.

I considered not telling my friends about my encounter with the green, and now even stranger, RowdyRuff boy. But then I remembered that they needed to know, even if hes my problem…he was enemy of them too, so maybe they should know.

"Well….in fact…no im not alright"

Their faces, if possible they crowded with more worry than before. I motioned to them to approach me, and they did as I said. I gulped slightly…how were they going to take this? I breathed deeply and locked my gaze with theirs.

"I..I..think that the RowdyRuff boys are back"

* * *

**Momoko´s POV**

"I..I..think that the RowdyRuff boys are back"

I could feel my mouth opening forming a really big "o"

What...

…The…

…HELL!?

I wanted to scream, really loudly, but my classmates will stare me like im a freak and then I would say a stupid excuse and…damn to much!

I turned around to Miyako, and I saw that her mouth wasn't open like mine was, but her eyes were really wide open. I was about to say something when my blonde friend winned me.

"W-what are yo-you talking about Kaoru-chan...?"

Kaoru looked like she was reconsidering things, like she was thinking that telling us was a bad idea. I smiled at her and grabbed her shoulder.

"Go on, please"

Seeing that her attitude towards the subject was changing to better, I decided that was time to take my hand off her shoulder. Instead I played with my hair with it, because I always do that when im nervous. She took another long breath and started the story again.

"You know I went Saturday night to the football game right?"

We both nodded, indicating to her that she could continue her story.

"Well when I was in my way back to my home, I took an alley like a shortcut, to get sooner to my house for dinner. Well I was skateboarding and then this stupid cat appeared from nowhere. To avoid killing the fur ball, I had to fall from my skateboard, causing a really big wound on my hand" she said, showing us her scar, "then, a guy appeared…"

"Butch", I asked but it sounded like a statement than a question, Kaoru nodded. Miyako gasped and putted her hands on her mouth.

"…well, this guy came from nowhere, and said me some strange things…"

I could tell my blonde haired friend was surprised like me. Then Kaoru continued speaking.

"The strange part is that…butch…was…well he looked like one year older than us…."

"Nany!!" I shouted. Kaoru motioned me to stay silent…why? Oh yeah we are still in the classroom…oh shit.

I looked my surroundings, effectively seeing my classmates staring at me like I was a big alien with two heads. I gulped and started scratching the back of my head, laughing nervously.

"Jejeje…oh yeah…it was nothing…really" I said nervously to the rest of the class. Luckily, they just shrugged it off, and continued with their live.

"That was close" Miyako whispered. I just sighed from relief. That was REALLY close. Kaoru, sensing that anyone was still interested in our topic, she continued with her story.

"Well…there's even a more strange thing than that"

"Nany…what could be even more strange than that!?" I said in a low voice…I would not humiliate myself like I did it before again.

"Well….he…when I fell…and I made my wound…well he… licked all the blood from my wound"

…

…

Hell great…

"Shit Miyako fainted!" Kaoru told me in a low whisper.

Well, who wouldn´t?...when they discover that your most feared enemies have returned…and in vampires.

* * *

**Normal POV**

Three hours later, our three powerpuff girls, were still in school. In Math class, the teacher, was writing some problems on the board. Everyone were trying to make them, except the three heroines.

"Ok…so our enemies have reborn…one year older than us and in vampires" Momoko said while writing the problems on her notebook.

"Don't forget the reading mind part" Miyako said in a sing song voice while answering the now copied problems, like everything was fine.

"Oh yeah!...how could I forget that part!" she said in a sarcastic tone. Kaoru, left down her pencil, feeling tired of writing the problems and started staring at the window.

"Great!...life can't get any better!" The orange-haired girl said. Then, like the universe was trying to make fun of hyper blossom, the sky started to darkened itself. The sun, which a time was shining proudly in the sky, remained hidden, in what seemed an eclipse. All the students, left their work on their desks, and started to run to the windows, just to see the strange phenomenon. Suddenly, all the lights of all the buildings, started to turn off…including the school. Upon the darkness, all the girls (except Kaoru) started to scream, and the guys started to freak out. Then the principle´s voice resonated through all the school.

"Attention students, please, stay in calm, get your stuff, and head to…what?...WHAT IS-HELP MEEE!!" then his voice disappeared. That was the pump wick of the bomb. Every single student, started to run for their lives. Because of that, the three friends were separated.

* * *

**(With the Rowdyruff boys…minutes before the hiding sun thing…)**

**Butch´s POV**

The sun…how I hated that stupid bright orb. Firstly, because of its brightness, and second, because it was the only thing separating me from my mate-to be.

Oh yes, my Kaoru. It seemed she was in something called "school". I was spying on her since she woke up in the morning. I saw her…really great dream…I saw when she was talking with her…weird friends and how she worked. She looked gorgeous. It seemed she was bored because she was looking through the window. I would love to go inside that stupid room, and take her to our hideout…to make that dream she had, into a fact. I knew I was getting hard from those thoughts, but it didn't matter; how I wanted to kiss those plump lips, to touch those breasts, to…

"Butch! We know your girl it's pretty, but please…we can smell your arousment from here!"

I turned around to find my leader and friend, Brick. We had the same clothes when we were kids, but these time, the color parts were black, and the once black parts, were now colored (example: Bricks uniform…it has a red, the red part now is black and the black part now is red n.n), and of course, two big and pointy eyeteeth excelled from our mouths.

"Yeah butch, stop arousing yourself!...you are causing me to arouse with my blondie!"…Boomer said. He wanted the blondie who was Kaoru's friend, and Brick? Well he wanted the orange haired girl.

"So…time to go guys…it's time for the plan of our dad" Brick said, with malice. My face immediately, changed to an evil one.

"Al right time to rock!" Boomer said with a fist in the air. With that, we disappeared into the soon night.

* * *

**Back into the present time in the school…**

**Kaoru´s POV**

I grabbed my skateboard and started to head to the exit of the building, or that was what I was thinking. I couldn't believe what was happening…why is it happening?...is this something from the Rowdyruff boys?

I touched my transformation belt, feeling safer and more confident. Increasing my speed, I heard steps from someone, and they were near. Then a hand grabbed me from my wrist and made me stop abruptly from my escaping.

"Hello Kaoru"

My eyes widened a fraction per second, that voice..i knew it…

"No way you are…"

* * *

:O A cliffie…

Wanna see what happens…review then :3 makes me work faster :D


	3. Chapter 3

Here third chappie!!

First of all, I wanna apologize for updating so…late…sooo I made another fic like an apology. The fic is called "What the hell! Leave me alone!" Its humoristic and has romance so if you wanna read it, there it is :P

Oh and I wanna tell you guys that I posted a poll in my profile. The poll is now closed. Wanna know the answer…it will be posted at the end of the chappie :D!!

So ok here are my answers to the ones who reviewed the last time:

**Carito-fox****: **Aww thanks :D!!! your review made my day!! arigato :D

**HellsBlackButterfly: **Yeah yeah yeah!! Here is my other chapter for you yay :D!!!

**Angel_In_Disguise: **Dont worry, there will be BrickxMomoko :)

**Butch&Buttercup4ever: **We´ll see ;) ok xD

**ZeeDraGon****: **Aww thanks i will continue updating!!

**XxHeavenly AngelxX****: **Aww thanks, i loved your review :DD lol I know that cliffies are evil inventions of man kind :P

**Midnights Pain****: **Thanks!! I know i love vamp fics too

**iMMAStARxO****: **xD Your review made me laugh jeje i will try ok :D

**tinybit92bck****: **Thanks and im glad that you liked it n.n

**three-tailed-fox****: **I loved your review!!! :DD heres third chappie for you to see what happens :O

**LuvBubblez-chan****:** All right, here´s my update!!

**13JLP13:** Ok here´s my new update jeje…don't kill me!! xP

**Nikooru-sama****: **Yeahdont worry, im going to try to update sooner

**ziel101****: **Ok…just dont kill me xD

So yeah I dedicate this chapter to everyone who reads this crappy fanfic :D

I hope you like the chappie :D!!

**Disclaimer**: I don't own this show T.T….not yet at least :D xD

* * *

(Kaoru´s POV)

"Brick!"

The leader of the RowdyRuffs was standing in front of me, grabbing my wrist in a painful grip, a creepy grin plastered on his face.

"Hey hey hey! What'cha doing Kaoru-chan!"

I stared at him with big wide eyes. I tried to take my hand back from him, but he helds a really strong grip on me. He was even stronger than me! He chuckled. His chuckle hit in a way that made me compare it with someone throwing me a big bucket full with freezing water.

"It's awesome that I found you…wanna know why?"

I just shoot him a glare filled with hatred. The dumbass just continued to see me like an insect. Didn´t he knew that I was powered buttercup? It seems that he doesn't know…

"Well I'm gonna take your silence as a yes"

His grip grew stronger, so strong that I winced in pain. I tried again to yank my wrist from his iron grasp, without obtaining it.

"Because my brother Butch wants his cute toy back"

I growled at the red-headed RowdyRuff. I won't become the damsel in distress in this kind of situations. With a smirk and my tomboyish attitude at full potential, I stomp with all my force on his foot.

I start running trying to find an exit, meanwhile Brick was screaming in pure agony for his broken foot. My smirk widened and my pride blasted to the top. I felt life the most powerful of this world, and oh how I like that feeling.

***

It had already passed like 25 minutes since I ran into Brick. Since then I had been running at full speed trying to find the nearest exit. All the building was dark. I couldn't recognize anything of the school, which was what made me more desperate of this entire situation.

I wasn't tired, but I was desperate and anxious of getting out of here. Wait a minute…

I can transform into powered buttercup!

Oh crap how could I forget it?!

I transformed successfully…when…

Wait a minute what's that sound?...it's like someone is running. Before I can react in a way, I run into someone, literally talking.

"AHHH GET AWAY FROM ME!" the person screamed. I recognized the voice immediately.

"Blossom?!"

"Buttercup?!"

I stared at Blossom's body crouched on the floor trying to take away the pain from our accidental encounter, looking at me with a surprise look in her eyes. Bubbles is standing beside of her, trying to help her stand on her feet. Even with all this darkness, I can see that they are transformed into PowerPuff Girls. Suddenly I felt two arms embracing me, interrupting me from my thoughts. I smiled, but then…

Hey wait…

Bubbles is…

…HUGGING…

…ME!!

I HATE HUGS!!

"Kaoru, we´ve been looking for you!", my blonde best friend told me. I ignored her and tried to free myself from the constricting hug.

"Bubbles…LET ME FREE!"

Blossom just started giggling leaving me at my luck.

"Hey…PowerPuff Girls"

We froze up. That voice…

Blossom's eyes widened. The only word that I could hear from her was "Brick". Hearing someone saying his name, he turned quickly to Blossom, grinning.

"Hey Hyper Blossom…long time no see"

Blossom stared directly to Bricks eyes. Minutes passed and nobody dared to say anything. The first one to make a noise was obviously, the strange boy.

"I was just looking for my Momoko-hime…but I guess that I can get revenge with you now that I found you…"

We all three gasped. He doesn't know who we are. Brick seemed confused for a moment, but then, that feeling was fastly changed for revenge. He gave us a sly grin, but this time seemed darker than the last one.

Immediately, he started running and preparing a big and powerful punch. Blossom, took out her yoyo and launch it, pointing always towards the Rowdyruff`s face. When the yoyo made his effect on him, we started running, with the intention of running away of him.

"What…the… hell happened…to Brick's childish attitude?" Blossom asked, panting while running we were running away from said boy. I turn to look at her. With a shrug, I answer her question with my own theory.

"Well, I guess its because…we knew them when they were 10 years old…now they are 16 years old…" I say in a normal voice. If they did exercise like me, they wouldn't be panting now…

Bubbles stared at me, with an analyzing look, with Blossom imitating her.

"But…how…how…they…d-did it…to become…one year…older than us?" Miyako asks me. Actually that is the same question I'm trying to answer. I give her a look that says 'I don't know'. We keep running for our lives, when Bubbles points to a door. We opened it , entered to the room and closed it. We stayed glued to the door after closed, waiting for something. Five minutes passed without a single sound. That was when we separated from the door.

With curiosity, I turn around to see what room was this one. We were inside the principals office. It was enormous! We kept looking the room with awe. The office is bigger than my own bedroom, and my room is quite big. They were two rooms connected with this one. First, this room where we are it's where the principal's secretary works. Connected to it is the biggest room of the three where the principal of our school works, and lastly is the restroom.

We just start wondering through the office, trying to find the strange mysteries that this room held. Blossom, while Bubbles wandered through the second room, stayed with me, all the time staring at the big painting of our principal that was decorating the wall, behind and above the secretary's desk.

"Wow…our principal really loves himself" Blossom stated, looking with distaste at the decoration. I chuckle lightly. Then a scream full of terror interrupts my chuckle. We head towards the room where to the scream's origin, The principals office. In the moment we step inside the room, Bubbles embraces me, sobbing on my shoulder all the time. Quickly, I hug her back after seeing her state. Blossom patts her on the back, all the while asking what was wrong.

"IS O-OUR PR-PRINCIPAL….HE…HE.."

We don't let her finish. He head, with caution in our steps, wto where our friend points. I gasp. My breath was caught in my lungs and it seem like I forgot to breath. Our principal…was lying dead…right in front of us. He has several teeth marks, like the ones they appear on the victim of a vampire in those classical vampire movies I love to see, covering his old body. His clothes were shredded in pieces, and his body was swimming in a pool made of his own blood. His eyes were wide open, only he knows what in the world happened to him. Blossom, runs towards the corpse, trying to find a sign that could tell us that he was alive. I place my hand over her shoulder, trying to make her see that she wasn't alone. She turns to face me. She seems in the border of tears. Bubbles rushes to her side and hugs her, who gladly accepts the hug.

I just keep standing, immobile, like a robot. I just cant believe it. I leave the room to try and find more things. I enter to the room were we entered first and start roaming my eyes to every part of it. I keep trying to find answers. Then I hear something coming from the window. Heading to the window, I see what causes the sound…

…My eyes widen

…My lips part

…And I scream

* * *

(Miyako's POV)

I can't help but to feel sorry for our principal's horrible death. I keep sobbing and hugging Blossom. How could those horrible creature…those vampires…how could they kill other being in such a cruel and sadist way? Buttercup's scream interrupts me from my thoughts. Both of us start running trying to find Buttercup…

She never screams…never….so whatever Buttercup saw, must be important.

When we find her, she was just seeing through the window. Looking at us, she motions to us to take a look at the window. With all the caution of the world, we start walking towards the window. When we get there, what I saw made me scream of terror. Outside of the school, different kinds of creatures were feasting on the citizens. I feel fresh tears gathering on the corner of my eyes. Blossom, just stayed in shock looking at a horrible vampire, who was feeding from a woman, and her blood trickled from her body.

"We need to get out of here"

We both turn to see Buttercup, concentration, bravery and fear drowning her eyes. Blossom, growls and shouts at her.

"I don't know should we need to get out! Those creatures are looking for targets!!"

"…Because we need to go to the lab with Ken and the Professor…"

Both my teammates turn their gazes towards just as opened my mouth. Blossom…turns to face the window with a solemn expression.

"What do we do?" I ask, trying to cut through this tense atmosphere. Buttercup's expression changes to a thinking one.

"I have an idea" Blossom whispers suddenly. I can feel the fear drowning my soul…What are we going to do to survive?

* * *

OMG OMG OMG!! WHATS GONNA HAPPEN D: !!!

We are gonna see in the next update :), remember review if you wanna see the update…muahahahahahahaha!! X)

Ok the poll was:

**I**** have several new stories, What do you think that i should do?**

And this is how it ended:

Post and concentrate on SasuNaru stories!!.....................................3 points!!

Concentrate in "A Dark Lover" and finish it………………………………….……….3 points!!

Forget SasuNaru!! D!PPGZ stories are much better!! Post new ones!!..2 points!!

Are you kidding me!! finish "Bloody Obsession" first!!........................1 point!!

Do what you want to do...just keep updating your stories……………………1 point!!

Do another pairing (PM to tell me what pairing)…………………………………….0 points!!

Me: So…im gonna make more SasuNaru!!

PPGZ Fans:…

Me: Yeah!! :D

PPGZ Fans: ...YOU'RE DEAD!!

Me: NO NO I MEAN IM GONNA KEEP UPDATING "A DARK LOVER" TOO AND "WTH! LMA!"TOO!!!!!!!

PPGZ Fans:…

Me:...DON'T KILL ME!!

PPGZ Fans:...We'll see…

Yatta Im gonna live!! Remember review, makes me really happy :D!!


	4. Chapter 4

Well here is the update!! :)

________

**Me:**You probably wonder why I haven't updated

**D!PPGZ Fans:** yeah…please tell us…

**Me:** Well, because I was reading some SasuNaru stories…some really HOT SasuNaru stories ):D

**D!PPGZ Fans:** …we don't wanna know more!! We aren't perverts like you are!!

**Me:** Oh but you are!! :(

**Efrain:** Hey, she has been updating her books instead of this story!! ):P

**Me:** Otouto-chan…you hate me…

**Efrain: **No…I just wanna revenge Nee-chan…):D

**D!PPGZ Fans:** UPDATE YOUR STORIES, NOW!!!

**Me:** WAA!! RUNAWAY!!

_______

Answering Reviews:

**ziel101****: **Aww i know i hate them too…but they are usefull when you write you're stories ):D muahahahaha!!

**Carito-fox****: ***hugs a lot* so my store is scary…wohoo!!! Ok no, ahm thanks really, i really apréciate what you think of my story!! Thankyou!! :DDD ohh and you're right…I forgot about Boomer!! Nooo!!! He is going to appear more often I promise!!! :3

**Nikooru-sama****: ***hugs a lot too* aww you always so considerate aww let me hug you another time :D

You: NUUUUU!

Me: Awww xP

**shabonfreedom****: **Ahh!! I'm sorry for making you wait D:…its that this aren't my only stories...sorry :D but im trying to update as soon as possible!!!

**i****MMAStARxO: **I really love that you loved the chappie :D…aww now I will have to update my stories sooner to read yours…you're so evil :( xDD no don't worry ill update as soon as I can!! *hugs and hugs…and continues hugging*

**Cherry Lollipop and Skittles****: **Me…wearing…green spandex…just like bushy brows………NO!! I DONT WANNA WEAR THAT!! *writing the resto f the chapters as soon as possible* :O. Oh and I'm glad you liked it n.n

**HellsBlackButterfly****: **Jejeje xD I become hyper when I don't eat, when I eat a lot of sugar and things like that jeje…its great to be hyper…it feels happy!! Jejeje xP *hugs* yeah someone hyper like me, wohoo!!!

**allycat18****: **Thanks a lot!! I will!!!

**Edward-Elric-in-red****: **Thanks a lot!! And yeah KaoruxButch4ever!!!

**loveedwrdanbella****: **I will!!

_______

So ok, you know that if you wanna represent SasuSaku in the debate im going to do just pm me ok :D….please pm me T.T

Ok, here we go!!

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING IN MY LIFE!!….except maybe myself…ah no the priest said that I was propriety of god…T.T

* * *

Chapter 4:

(Momoko's POV)

We've been inside the (now dead) principal's office for hours. I really don't know how much time we've been here, but for me are hours, maybe they could be minutes…or could be days…I don't know, and neither I care about it. Right now there's no difference, the sun its not shinning right now, thanks to the strange eclipse that happened while we were in class…I wonder if our classmates are ok… I really hope they are.

Right now we are waiting for the right moment to runaway from the school. Oh, who would've thought that I always tried to escape from school before, and now that I need to escape, I want to stay inside of it…Can you see the irony?

I turn around just to see how my friends are right now and what are they doing. Buttercup is sitting on the floor with her back in the wall. She has her eyes closed, probably thinking about our next move, she seems so calm, like she is sleeping. And Bubbles, her skin tone now its sickly pale. Her eyes are wide with fear and her face still has the trails of the tears she spilled on her crying. She looks so frightened; it makes me feel even more frightened. Maybe I should calm her…tell her that everything will be okay, even if in reality we don't know if that's true.

Bubbles and I scream when suddenly the alarm for emergencies of the school activates.

"The alarm for emergencies" Bubbles says, while Buttercup stands from her sitting position and start heading towards the door.

"Ok, the alarm must have scared those things now, so we can move on" Buttercup states in a normal voice," Lets go"

Nodding, I stand up and headed to the door with Bubbles at my side.

Opening the door, we checked first the hallway. Confirming that it was clean, we run with

Steps. When we finally find the exit, we opened the door. What I see right now, makes me want to enter the bulding again and never get out again. Everything was cars were upsidedown with broken windows , the buildings had broken windows and some walls were completely destroyed, some other buildings didn't even have a roof now. But the worst of all, were the bloodied corpses that adorned the street.

"Come on, let's continue…" My ravenhaired friend said.

Before we could even take a step, we heard a voice behind talking to us. What he said didn't bothered me, but the voice…

He was Boomer…

Turning around, we saw all three of the Rowdyruffs, staring at us with pure hatred. I couldn't help but to flinch. Their glares are so scary…

"Well hello Powerpuff girls…both my brothers told me that you were on the loose again, but I didn't believe them…until now" Boomer said, cruelty evident in his voice.

We all took a step back…

"What girlies…afraid?" Boomer said in a mocking tone.

Oh yeah…I'm really scared now actually.

* * *

(Kaoru's POV)

No fucking way! Butch and his brothers are here! All the time we spet planning this plan has gone to the trash!!

"What do we do!?" Hyper Blossom whispered in a rushed tone. I don't turn to look at her, I have my gaze on the Rowdyruff's.

"We **need **to escape…" I answer while frowning. Never before I considerated the thought of escaping of somebody, never! And now…im thinking of it. How could those guys transform themselves from the boyish boys to sadic blood-sucker vampires? And how could I think of escape the only option? Then I felt two arms embrace my left arm. I turned to see that Bubbles was the one who was embracing my arm. She tried to hid her face in my arm, she looks so frightened. I frown again. Yes, we need to escape…and fast.

"…We could kick their butts too" Blossom whispered in my ear, but it was obviously an act, she was trembling violently. I couldn't blame them…I feared the new vampires as much as them.

"You can't"

We turn to see Butch, who was talking for the first time. He smirked and narrowed his eyes, forming a cruel expression that promised pain.

"You see" Brick continued for him, taking some steps toward us. In an instant he was behind Blossom with a dagger in his hand aimed to her neck.

"Our canines are as a steak knife" Brick stated. He dropped his dagger, only replacing it with his mouth, showing us (including Blossom) his anormal canines. If before I felt scared, now I feel terrified…they have the advantage over us because of those strange new powers.

"We have super speed!" said with his same mocking tone the blonde of their group, appearing in front of Bubbles…who still was hugging my arm, but now was looking directly to his eyes.

"We are immortal" Butch said. He started walking towards me like his brothers did it with their counterparts. He stopped only when we were only mere centimeters apart. The last drop of courage spilled from my body. I feel like a five year old girl who is scared of sleeping because of the fear of the monsters below her bed.

"But you know…there is something off" Brick mumbled, his lips still placed in the neck of Blossom, who was blushing while trembling fearfully. Butch tried to close the our gap, of what I think is a kiss. Not wanting to feel them, I just turn to see the buildings, that suddenly they seem really interesting. I feel his lips, ghosting near the shell of my ear. With the same teasing voice that Brick uses always, says in my ear:" Somehow, our powers of reading minds and hypnotism doesn't work with you".

My eyes widen. So that's why the didn't know who we are in reality! I let my muscles relaz a bit with that mere statement. At least we are sake in our minds when we are transformed.

Butch seems to feel how I relaxed because after he said that he growled in my ear and uttered in a really cold tone, that could freeze even the bravest person in Earth.

"But who needs them…we can finish you three easily"

It seems they're looking for a fight….we can't escape them now…we need to fight for now…

All three guys dissapear from our line of view. I feel a wave of anxiousness invade me. I start looking everywhere in my fighting pose for those three.

"What do we do?!" Bubbles asks panic evident in her.

"We fight till we find an opening and we run away" Blossom states flatly, looking franticaly everywhere for those three.

Then, I sense movement behind Blossom. With no hesitation, I take my hammer and hit with it the pavement of the street.

"Gravitation Drive!"

Brick, who was the one that I saw behind her, disappears before my attack can even touch him.

"Thanks Buttercup!" she says while smiling a nervous smile. We start looking everywhere for them, with weapons in hand.

" Lets see how fast you really are!!" Brick's voice appears in the air. We wait for them, the atmosphere really tense to even breath. Then I feel hists on me, but I can't se no one. What the hell!

I succesfully block some of them with my arms and swinging my hammer. Blossom seems to have all her situation totally controled with her weapon too.

My ear catches a scream. Fastly, I recognize it as Bubbles voice. I turn around to see invisible forces hitting her on almost all of her body. But she seems paralized…maybe from fear.

She screams in agony when her head receives a powerfull blow. It had so much force, that she was sent knocked out five meters from where she was. She remained knocked out in the street. Then a blue color surrounds her completely. When it dissappears, we both Blossom and me gasp…

…Bubbles dissapered…

…Leaving behind a really bloodied Miyako knocked out in the street…

* * *

READY!!!!

Here it is, oh and im going to say now that, my updates will be always in Thursdays or in Friday s. Because school is starting…yuppie how happy I am…

Ok, please review…or you wont see the next chapter ):D!!!


	5. Chapter 5

Fifth chappie!!

So okay here is the fifth chappie…Well, first of all I wanna dedicate this chapter to my uncle Victor, who died in Monday. Uncle, I love you and I hope you can live happily wherever you are!! I will not be sad, because I know you wouldn't like that! You were always the one who put a smile in my face when I was all alone in gymnastics, and you always worried about me and my otouto-chan…We miss you!! :3

So okay let's start with the reviews:

**loveedwrdanbella: **Sorry for keeping you waiting, here is tha chappie.

**Edward-Elric-in-red: **YOU REVIEWED TWO TIMES!! *hugs a lot* aww thanks jeje…I always love a good cliffhanger too…but sometimes i hate them…xD

**Carito-fox: **Yeah i received a hug and a cookie :D!! I can assure you that I have read your review like 8 times, and every time I read it it makes me smile and laugh!! Thank you a lot!! I'm really happy you actually enjoy this story!! :D and I seen that you are a blue character lover.

Otouto-chan: Hey, isn't it the pairing that appears in..

Me: Shh Otouto-chan!! No saying!...x3…I hope you like the chappie!!...Oh and hello Tora-chan!! *hugs both of them*

**iMMAStARxO: **Aww thanks!! Yeah I know, when I read a story and the author says that will update in like one week…I always become anxious and desperate with reading the damn chappie!! * Stares at may10baby*...oh and update your chappies please! xD jeje *hugs and hugs*…oh and I don't know if you've noticed but…I'm addicted to hugs xD

**tinybit92bck: **Ah thanks! It means a lot for me!! :3...nobody ever has told me that I'm gold!...well I still need to work in my grammar -.-…but well I will work a lot for that :D *hugs a lot*

**Nikooru-sama: **I know i love hugs too!! *hugs, hugs, hugs…* jeje :D, well here is the chapter! Enjoy it :D!

**shabonfreedom: **Well here is the chappie! I hope you enjoy it!

**three-tailed-fox: **We'll see about the boomer thing…He won't be as bad as his brother, but still he will be kinda cruel…ok :) I don't wanna put him as a soft guy because this fic is about vampires and I can't imagine a vampire being soft and all that n.n; But still i hope you enjoy this fanfic and this chappie :D!! *hugs* Thanks for the suggestion!!

***

Well and that's it jeje :)…oh and i have news!!

Remember the fanfic "Ace's Quest of Love"? Well, I'm going to write an one-shot of that story…I don't know when, but I'm gonna do it :)…currently I've been kinda busy so :)

***

On with the story!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own D! PPGZ…nothing more to say.

* * *

(Kaoru's POV)

No way…no no no no no…This can't be happening to us!!

Everything was planned perfectly! We just needed to get out from that stupid building called school. We would get out, and using the city's culvert, we could run towards Professor Utonium's laboratory,

It was simple…and it was easy…

But now…we are in trouble…

Why the RowdyRuff boys needed to appear!?...They surpass our abilities and powers with ease. Its so easy to see. We can't win them…we can't...we are…not as powerfull as them…and that its verified already. Every time we encounter Brick and Butch, was pretty difficult to escape from there. I don't know what those guys have now that makes me shake in fear…

When Butch appeared for the first time in that alley, my heart almost stopped…and that NEVER happens…

It has passed some time already since Miyako was sent unconscious. She is still lying on the street with blood pooling in her face, maybe from the hit she received. I can't take my eyes from her body. Why did she needed to be her the one in that position!? She is the mos innocent and caring of the three…she doesn't deserve this. Forcing my feet to move, I run towards her, all the time screaming her name. Soon enough, Blossom follows my example and runs towards her.

"MIYAKO!? CAN YOU HEAR ME!?" I ask her, while crouching by her side, and trying to carry her. Immediately, I receive a punch square in my face, sending me flying. Being the sports freak I am, I do a back mortal (A/N: Or something like that…it's the gymnastics exercise…you know really well what is it), landing safely on my feet. Turning towards Miyako, I see Boomer, crouching at her side. I feel shocked…not because Boomer appeared from nowhere…because of what his eyes held…

…tears…

…He was crying for Miyako…

"MIYAKO-CHAN!! Answer me, I'm so sorry!!" He said between sobs. His position changed, instead of being beside her, now he was carrying her, and trying to stand up…who did it rather easily…

He must be really strong.

Blossom's eyes, widened suddenly. I turn to her, just to be grabbed by her arms, shaking me in the process.

"Buttercup! Miyako isn't transformed!...They can read her mind!!" She said in a rushed and low voice. My eyes widened when she stopped saying those words. Now I see two flashes, one green and one red. They stopped beside Boomer and Miyako, and I could see that they were the other two RowdyRuffs. They held their eyesight in direction of Miyako's head.

No way! They are going to know who we are!?

With their reading mind power and Miyako in the unconsciousness, they can easily know who we are! And If they can't read her mind for a strange reason, there's still the part of the logic. Knowing that Miyako is Bubbles, is kinda obvious who are the rest of the PPGZ, since we're always together.

No I have to stop this…somehow…

Blossom, who is besides me, grabs her yoyo, and starts running towards Brick, aiming at his face again. Brick, disappears, suddenly appearing behind her. I gasp when I see two arms embracing me appearing from nowhere. I squirm, trying to escape from his hug. He chuckles, but this one sounds of amusement.

"So Buttercup…why didn't you told me you were Kaoru?"

Hearing that, I try to squirm more, but his arms seem like hard like stone. After some more squirms, I give up and just stand there. My plan…wait for the perfect moment to escape…

"So what if I'm Kaoru! What are you gonna do!" I taunt him, trying to get a reaction from him. Another chuckle erupts, and I turn to see that Brick was the one chuckling.

Brick, who was embracing Blossom like Butch was embracing me, turned towards Boomer, who was kissing her cheek and whispering cute things in her ear.

"Boomer! Grab Miyako and go to our base, let her rest"

Boomer muttered a soft 'hai' and started running, with Miyako's body in his arms.

"MIYAKO" Blossom and I shout at the same time, trying to squirm out of his hug, again. I could feel Butch's breath in my neck, and going up, towards my ear.

"Oh no, Kaoru-koi…you're not going anywhere…"

"There's still your punishment, Momoko-koi…" Brick said.

Then Brick, turned Blossom around so they could see one another, and started kissing her…but it wasn't a sweet kiss. It seems like a kiss filled with need and lust. Blossom was in shock, with her eyes wide.

I felt his lips attack my neck. I open my eyes to find Momoko, But its really difficult with all this pleasure numbing my mind.

Brick now is attacking her neck like Butch is doing it to me, and his hands are embarcing her, preventing her oh so sweet escape. Then I wince when I feel an aggressive bite in my neck, interrupting my analyzing. The same breath that was ghosting in my neck, now is in my ear, panting a little bit.

"Stop looking at them…concentrate in me" His cool voice orders me, and I nod as an answer. A finger soothes my neck where he bit me.

Wait…why do I said yes! Those this means that I like him?...

"Come with me, my love…" He whispers in my ear. I try to concentrate, but it seems almost impossible keep my thoughts in my mind.

"…Let me love you and pleasure you…" he whispers again, this time more seductively.

"…Let me own you" this time, his tone changes, forming a combination of a growl and a a minute! This means that…

HE'S GOING TO BITE ME!!

This is not how I am. I am fearless, and snap with ease towards everybody and most importantly…I'm a hero…I can't let them win. It doesn't matter if they are vampires or like us…they are still the enemy and we are still the heroes.

Finding strength in one of my arms, I tug at his arm, and escape from her dangerous hug. I separate from Butch, and his seduction.

He seems surprised, maybe because I didn't submit to him like he planned to. I smirk and say with confidence dripping in every uttered word.

"I will never be yours"

I grab my hammer, and hit Brick's back, making him stop seducing my teammate. We both escape flying towards the blue sky, with a speed I didn't knew we had, leaving the two RowdyRuffs behind.

* * *

(Butch POV)

"No way! They escaped!! Now what the hell are we going to do!!" My leader said, an angry expression plastered in his face. I just smirk.

"Don't worry…I have everything under my control…"

My leader turns to face me, with confused eyes. My smirk goes wider, and I look my finger that was soothing the neck of my lover. It was obvious the Kaoru wouldn't submit to me in the first try…She is not like that, she is hard to get…and that's what I love of her. That's why I used my finger. After I bit her neck, I passed my finger, trying to get all of her blood that was starting to pool in that area. Now I have her scent all over this finger.

I turn to look the sky, the direction both PowerPuff Girls took.

"I will find you koibito…and when I find you…I will make you entirely mine"

* * *

Well I hope you like it, and please review!!! Oh yeah, this is the most…molesting scene I've made I guess xD….of course, I prefer yaoi molesting scenes x3 xD


	6. Chapter 6

Hey guys! So yeah update time! Well first of all I want to introduce two of my favorite characters in my book "Between Magic and Reality"! It's really cool because this story is based in those two and their relationship and in one of the aspects of my book :3 but with the Demashitaa! Characters…so without these two I wouldn't have thought of this story xD

**D! PPGZ Fans:** Really :O!

**Black Shadow: **…whatever…

**Hilary:** Hey guys! My name's Hilary! :D

**Black Shadow:** *smiks* My sexy queen is here.

**Hilary:** S-shut up you stupid and sadist vampire…

**Black Shadow:** As you wish, my queen

**Me:** Hey! Black shadow is pissed xD

**D!PPGZ Fans:** Why?

**Me:** Because he took the seme/uke test, and he got…

**Hilary**: TELL ME WHAT HE GOT!

**Me**: Flaming uke!! One of the easiest uke to recognize by sight. Your flamboyantly gay behavior makes it easy for seme to prey upon you, and that is exactly what you want, and you usually have a few tricks up your sleeve as well. You most often have colored hair, designer clothes, and eyes that are constantly roaming, searching for the perfect partner. You are best paired with the Chibi Seme, who will rise to your challenge with their mischievous nature.

**Most compatible with:** Chibi Seme  
**Least compatible with:** Sadistic Seme, Opportunist Seme

**Hilary:** xDDD, No way your uke!!

**Black Shadow:** grrr, I shall eat you Marina, for making me see like a stupid in front of my love. First of all…I'm not gay…if I'm really gay…why the hell I'm trying to mate with Hilary?

**D!PPGZ Fans:** What's a seme? And what's a uke?

**Me:** I shall not taint your innocent minds…its better that way n_n

**Hilary: **I wanna know what I am!

**Me:** Not now, in the end of the chappie, we need to answer reviews!

**Hilary:** Yays friends!

**D! PPGZ Fans:** We like her! She's cool…not the same with the guy though

**Black Shadow:** …And they ask me why the hell I'm a villain..

***

Answering reviews!

**Carito-fox: **Jejeje you will see later what I have for you Caro-chan! I have a surprise for you! n.n Aww thank you for telling me that I'm a great person and the cookies!! Arigato! It's such an honor having reviewers like you in here! *glomps* I'm so lucky

Hilary: Hello Tora-chan! My name's Hilary is such a pleasure to meet you yay!

Me: *glomps Hilary* Aww you're so adorable!

Black Shadow: *licks lips* yeah…really adorable

Me: *hits him on his head* Leave Hilary-chan alone!! Well please enjoy the story :D

**xxRebelQueenxx:**Here it is! Enjoy it :)

**Nikooru-sama:** Aww you always so considerate! *hugs*

**:** No way! YOU LIKE SASUNARU!? *glomps* That's so great! I've never thought I could find a SasuNaru Fan in here!! I'm so happy!!Of course I will make a SasuNaru lemon, that's my dream! :D x3 And it's great you love this story! I hope reading more of your reviews soon!!

**Edward-Elric-in-red: **Ahh!! Another one who would read my yaoi fanfics!! *glomps* wow I'm so lucky having reviewers like all of you guys!! Well here is the update! I hope you like it n.n…oh and I love your profile photo jeje

**tinybit92bck: **Aww thanks!! Your review made me feel so good! Jeje and your right! This fic is becoming crazy, but if you think this chapters are crazy…just wait for the next ones… Enjoy the chapter!!

**three-tailed-fox: **I see that you read my seduction scene…pardon my ATTEMPT of seduction xD I hope you enjoyed that n.n; Well, don't worry It will appear, won't say in what chapter though…muahahaha xD

**iMMAStARxO: **I don't know if that review was meant for chapter 5, but still I'm gonna answer it! Ok well so you're obsessed with hugs too…That's so great! *Hugs a looot* I know…I'm a little pervert ):D…but really…what yaoi lover isn't? :P About the question…actually I don't know…I've been thinking on it but it's not definitive. So we'll see jejeje I hope you enjoy this chapter *keeps hugging*

**shabonfreedom: **Well yeah…that was my attempt of a cliffie…well here is the chappie :D

**calvin76: **Yeah I updated! Hope you enjoy the chapter :D

***

On with the story!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything on my life -.-…except this cookies Caro-chan gave me! :D

* * *

(Momoko's POV)

Flying in the dark blue sky, I turn to see Buttercup, with no avail, seeing that the sky color doesn't help me with my view, not even a bit.

We haven't talked since we found the RowdyRuffs. I can't believe Boomer kidnapped Miyako. It's so dark in here, I can't see anything. All the lights of the buildings are off, and only some streetlights are capable of fulfilling this task. My thoughts return to the RowdyRuffs. Was that handsome and strong boy really Brick? It's kinda difficult to imagine that the kawaii, snotty and rude boy has now transformed into that sexy, seductive and powerful vampire. And that vampire wishes to make me his lover. I suddenly feel my cheeks getting hotter and hotter. I can still feel his arms embracing me with gentleness but at the same time in a strong grip, his breath in my ear, his lips in my neck and moving upwards, towards my mouth…

Now that he knows who Blossom really is, it will be really difficult to evade his movements. And his sense of smell is a problem too; he can find me easily with that trait of his.

Now I wonder…what thing did Butch did to Buttercup? She has been awfully quiet, even for her. I turn to see her again, this time focusing more my eyes. What I can see is that her face holds two different shades, one being her normal skin tone, and the other one is on her cheeks, it's kinda a darker shade…maybe a blush? No impossible, she never blushes, not even when other guys try to take her to a date…No wait this blush is from embarrassment…If it's really a blush of course.

"Blossom! Quit looking at my blush and keep flying!" Said green teammate shouts in an embarrassed way. I rearrange my lips, now forming a pout.

"How did you know that you're blushing?" I ask her with curiosity. Really, is she a psychic or something?

"Its obvious…with what Butch did to me, I'm surprised I'm just blushing…" Again I ask, What the hell did Butch did!?

I turn to see below us, the now destroyed city of Tokyo. The buildings are destroyed, some structures had damages, but that would only be the strong ones. They were parts of buildings spread over all the street, along with corpses of the citizens, who looked like ants from here above. The lighted streetlights were the only source of light in this permanent night. This reminds me of the horror movies from the cinema, but in reality. What makes me even more sad is that I can't stand horror movies, they scare me a lot!

"You're blushing too…what did Brick did to you?" Buttercup suddenly asks. I feel my cheeks even warmer than before. I can't tell her! It would be humiliating!

…I won't tell her its decided...

"Hey let's land in that spot, we can start looking in there" I say suddenly, changing the subject with the problem in hand. Kaoru nodds, and we head towards the ground.

When we finally land in the sidewalk, we start walking around, looking for our blonde friend everywhere.

"Hey guys…look what we have here" a new menacing voice says. We stop, both of us looking in our surroundings, trying to fing the owner of said voice.

"Is it Butch or Brick!?" I ask Kaoru, worry lacing every syllable that comes from my mouth.

"No, it sounded different…like Ace's voice" Kaoru answers, relaxing a bit.

"We have no time for you now Gangreen Gang!" I say loudly enough for them to hear me. I can hear a chuckle, emerging from the dead night. I gulp loudly. No way, why do we always get in the trouble?

Ace emerges from the darkness, but he looks different. His skin is paler, but still the same green, his clothes seemed ripped apart by a big animal, like a big golden retriever or even a bear; but the most unusual thing was that now, he had fangs coming out of his mouth. Two big eyeteeth. He lets his sunglasses slide a bit from the bridge of his nose, giving us the sight of his red eyes.

"Well well well…we see again PowerPuff Girls Z…how many time has passed?...one month?"

He walks elegantly towards us. I give him my darkest glare, but it seems futile. He ignores me and stands in front of Buttercup. I can see how that creep roams his eyes over her body, from her feet, to her breasts, finally stopping in her face. He passes his tongue over his lips, humecting them in the process.

"Did you remember me…Buttercup?" He asks tauntingly. He touches her cheek with gentleness, and makes her look at him. She has a dark glare in her green eyes.

"Do you remember, when I ask you if you could be my girlfriend?...what did you say Buttercup…I wanna hear it…"

"No" She said in an emotionless way. His hand changes from her cheek to her chin. Wait a minute…did Ace asked her that! He likes her!? Who would've thought that?

I look around us, feeling slightly insecured. My eyes widen and in that moment i knew that hell, I was right. I can see the rest of his gang, surrounding us. They all look creepy…even creepier than before.

"Oh yeah…you don't know what happened next, do you?" His thumb touched her lower lip, tracing it with the tip, " I fell for you Buttercup…I dreamed every night with you…sometimes cute dreams of both of us in a date, but sometimes…about us making love…and how I love those dreams" he said, raping her with his eyes.

Buttercup flinched a bit with the "making love" part.

"You have no idea of how much time I've been waiting to taste those luscious lips of yours…" he continued, still tracing his thumb in her lip,"One question… do you use a c- cup…or a d-cup?..."

Buttercup, separated from him and his hand when he felt his other hand bruch one of her breasts and gave some steps backwards. Ace, smirked and continued with his speaking.

"Well…we'll see that soon…of course first I have to make you mine"

Buttercup turned towards me, fury flaring in her eyes. "Blossom! Go for Miyako! I will beat some sense in these guys…"

"What! Are you insane!?" I say to her harshly. She can't battle them and expect to win! There are five vampires and only one Buttercup!

"No…I can handle them" she states calmly enough, but I know that she is becoming annoyed with my whining. It doesn't matter to me. I turn towards Ace. He is looking at her in amusement, but mostly in lust. Of course I won't leave her, she might get raped for real by this guy!

"NO WAY! I WON'T LEAVE YOU WITH THESE FREAKS!" I shout this time, with tears gathering at the corners of my eyes. How can she even think of taking all five of them down alone! Did she forgot about our recent battle with the RowdyRuffs? They didn't even sweat, not even a single drop.

"I will stay here with you an-"

"AND WHAT ABOUT MIYAKO!" Buttercup shouts at me, now with her cool totally off.

I gasp taken aback with her comeback. How could I forget about her!

"We don't even know what's Boomer doing to her in this instant?! He might even try to rape her!"

No he couldn't do that…would he?...Yes he would…he's a RowdyRuff. If we were molested by his brothers, why couldn't he molest her?

"All right…I will continue searching for her…good luck" I utter with shame, looking always at the floor with stinging eyes.

With those words said, I fly towards the endless sky again...pleading to god, the safety we need with these guys.

* * *

(Kaoru's POV)

With Blossom out there looking for Miyako, I can finally concentrate in these group of loosers. I meet Ace's gaze.

"Yeesh sorry for not liking you! But you can't force me to love you, besides its your own fault falling for someone like me" I state in a matter-of-factly tone. He quirks his right eyebrow, like saying 'oh come on'

"Its almost a crime not falling for you Buttercup…you're a beauty"

I roll my eyes at him. When the hell did he get so damn romantic?!

"I won't fall for your lame excuses of romanticism, dumbass"

Snake, takes some steps towards me.

"Come on Buttercup...Don't move, It will jussst be for a ssssecond" He says, not trying to make me explode. He continues walking towards me, with every the rest of the gang imitating him...except for Ace, who seemed waiting for something.

Only then I see their true intentions. They planned this all along. They knew that I was going to stay alone, not letting Blossom stay with me because of my worry towards Miyako. They are surrounding me because they want to incapacitate me and only then…Ace would bite me, and change me into one of them.

"I know your little plan dumbasses…I won't fall in it" I make my hammer appear and I start swinging it around, trying to hit them, "and still I'm gonna kick your green asses"

Lil Arturo says in a hash voice the words I always reapeat like a mantra in my head, but I recently forgot.

"Bring it on!"

* * *

(Momoko's POV)

Flying in the sky, I turn to see the city I love in its complete destruction. I stop in midair when I see a flash in the city. Adjusting my eye sight, I wait for something to happen. Then, I see a blond boy running with something in his arms, but he disappeared in seconds. I smirk knowingly.

I found you Boomer!

* * *

Ready! This chapter is ready! Sorry for the shortness...I didn't have inspiration xD

**Hilary:** Now please tell me what I am!

**Me:** Ok ok, you're….OMG

**Hilary:** WHAT IS IT! IS IT THAT BAD! D:

**Me:** …You're a Chibi Seme…You are the seme in disguise. Able to fit in and get along with uke and seme alike, you are able to get close to the uke on their level before exerting your dominance. This makes you at times manipulative and able to fool others about your true seme nature. Because of your harmless appearance, it takes the flamboyantly gay Flaming Uke to match wits and really bring out your aggressive side to expose you for the seme that you are.

**Most compatible with:** Flaming Uke, Badass Uke  
**Least compatible with:** Dramatic Uke

**Hilary:** …So that means…

**Black Shadow:** *Hugs her from behind* that we're compatible, my lady

**Hilary:** *blushes* I-IT CAN'T BE! There has to be an error somewhere!

**Me:** Sorry…it's correct…

**Black Shadow:** Well, if you excuse us…I'm taking my "seme" for some fun…

**Hilary:** …*blushes* GET AWAY FROM ME!

Ahh, I love that pairing! I knew that I made the perfect pairing when I invented them n.n…oh well, see you later guys, in the next update!


	7. Chapter 7

So yeah i updated…Sorry for the late update, I wasn't in the mood to update xD…so let's get started!! Oh, Hilary-chan! I almost forgot! Your answers were wrong, at the end of the chappie I will write what are you!!

Hilary: There is a chance of survival!

Black Shadow: Shit…

Ok, answering reviews!! And there is a poll in my profile about this story…you see, I will make a sequel so…I need you to answer the poll please :3!!

**Answering reviews:**

**Calvin76:** Yay you reviewed two times! Arigato n.n…well your question was about my next stories. Well in fact, my next stories are not of D!PPGZ…It's Naruto, and it will be SasuNaru…but I will keep updating this story, and I will try to keep updating "What The Hell! Leave me Alone".

**Badass uke**: Cool you're a Badass Uke! I'm a Oportunistic Seme x3, and a character of mine, is the don't F**k With Me Seme jeje :O…and my brother is that kinda seme too!! :P Thanks for the incredible review!!

**three-tailed-fox****:** Amm sorry jeje :P it wasn't my intention making you think of a middle aged person sowwy :3…well yeah, Boomer won't be that bitchy, don't worry n.n!!

**Nikooru-sama****:** Yeah ButchxKaoru 4 ever!! Let's see shall we? :3

**shabonfreedom****:** Yeah!! A cliffie!! MUAHAHAHHA!! :P

**Carito-fox****:** Yay you reviewed! *glomps* well, thanks!! This means a lot to me really!! :D. So you haven't seen the episodes of the gangrene gang? Then why don't you watch them subbed in English? And yeah I have a surprise for you!! In fact, is in this chappie!! So I hope you like it :3

Hilary: Yay Torako-chan! Hello :3 !!...say hello Black Shadow!

Black Shadow: …go to hell Torako…

Hilary: …Don't worry Tora-chaan! He always says that to everybody!!

Black Shadow: …ugh Hilary…you look so tasty…*trying to molest her*

Me: BLACK SHADOW!! *hits his head with her shoe* STOP IT!!

**Edward-Elric-in-red****:** Awww!! *glomps* thanks!! Well lets see what will happen, ne? I hope you enjoy the chappie you awesome reader/reviewer!!!

**iMMAStARxO:** Thanks!! *glomps* I am so happy you liked it!! Oh! You must update your stories soon too!! I need te read them x)

**silentsakura****:** jijiiji!! Thanks :D!! I'm glad you liked those twists! :3 Really thankyou, and I hope seeing more of your fabulous reviews soon :D

**elementalwinddragon**: Thanks!! Well here is the chapter and I hope I can see your reviews again :D!!

***

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Just sleepiness…

* * *

(Momoko's POV)

Flying towards the streetlight, I focus my eyesight in my surroundings, trying to find again that mop of blond hair. I know I saw him earlier! He has to be in here, somewhere.

This part of the city isn't as destroyed as the other one. The buildings are complete, but with some cracks in the concrete wall. Still the streetlights are malfunctioning, except for a few. And the most important part, there are no bodies in here. Maybe, this place hasn't been attacked…but why?

Maybe the residents of this part of Tokyo are now refugees in their own homes. I wouldn't blame them; I wish I was with my family. I wonder if they are all right…?

Landing on the street, I start running down the street in a rushed pace. Panting repeatedly, I turn to look everywhere for any sign of Boomer or Miyako.

There's no sign of them! It seems that they've disappeared. A scream filled with panic, surfaces in the still night. The origin of said screaming, being a house.

No way! They're already here!? How can that be even possible!?...oh yeah, super speed…I almost forgot those powers.

But still it's way to fast! I keep standing on the street. I don't know what to do. If I go and help the guy, then I would lose every clue about Boomer! But if I continue looking for Miyako, leaving behind this person…then i would never forgive me. I gulp hard, trying to pass the knot that formed inside my throat. I could keep looking for Miyako, but that means letting a family dying!

Hearing another scream, I run towards the origin of said sound, finally reacting. Seeing that the sound comes from a backyard from a house, I jump the white face that surrounds the back yard. The back yard has turf in every spot of dirt and there where two trees. My eyes widen. Not because of the trees, because of what is lying on the turf, aside of one tree. There were two bodies lying on atop another. The one who is atop of the other, it's obvious, is a vampire and the other one was a blond guy.

I can feel all my spirits falling. So the blond guy that I saw wasn't Boomer, but this guy. Now I don't have any clue! This makes me mad…

"Hey you monster! Leave the blond guy alone!"

The vampire, who was in a moment trying to bite the neck of said guy, is now looking me with hate in his horrible red eyes. He shows me his fangs, and hisses like a snake would. He begins running towards me with some speed, but not enough to compare with a PowerPuff. Getting my jojo ready, I throw it, hitting one of his fangs with force. The vampire's eyes widen, and screams in agony, while said fang is falling to the floor. This time what I saw in his eyes when he turned towards my gaze, was rage…pure rage. Collecting all of my courage together, run towards the vampire. He, noticing my attack, runs to me and tries to hit me with his knuckles. I crouch trying to miss the punch. Grabbing his broken fang and without thinking, I sink it deep in his heart, or at least were it was the heart. The reaction is fast, he stops moving. Instead, all his body starts shaking and with a last scream, he transforms in ashes.

Turning towards the blond boy, I run towards him. When i get to him, I crouch by his side and start shaking him.

"Hey! You're okay now, please wake up!!"

The boy starts opening his eyes and starts standing up with difficulty. Now I can finally know how he is. He has bright color skin, like a peach and his eyes are blue, but not the same blue as Miyako's…they're kinda…bluer? He is wearing black jeans, a dark blue t-shirt and dark blue sneakers. He is a god…So handsome and perfect…

…Then why I'm not blushing?...could it be because I love another man?...

…_Brick_…

AHH NO WAY!! I CAN'T LOVE HIM!

The guy, looks at me with his blue eyes and smiles a warm smile.

"Hey! Thanks dude! For the help!!" He said, beaming all the while. I can feel my right eye twitching…Dude?!

"That blood-sucker was about to kill me, thank you really…by the way…what is a girl doing in here?!" He asks curiously. I grin at him.

"My name's Blossom, and I'm here looking for my best friend who was kidnapped by a blond boy with black clothes and blue decorations".

He nods at me and with a finger on his shin, starts saying the words I've been dying to hear.

"Yeah…I saw them…they went to that forest…but I recommend you that you enter with more warriors…those vampires are coming out of there…They have their secret base there so the forest is infested with those guys…"

I nod happily and hug him, "Thanks!" He starts laughing happily and hugs me too.

"Don't worry, now go for your friend…and I owe you one"

I turn towards the forest…

Finally something good is happening!!

****

(Kaoru's POV)

I've been fighting with the Gangreen Gang for hours now…or that's what it seems at least. Only the leader is up now. The other ones are already knocked out…but I can't say that I'm in shape to continue. Even if they are already knocked out, they were tough fight! I can't believe that they're more powerful. What's the worst? That Ace hasn't even moved a finger, meanwhile I am exhausted.

Talking about Ace, he keeps looking at me…amusement and lust drowning his eyes…what makes me wonder is…what kind of lust?...anyway I'm going to finish with this green freak now!

"Surrender Buttercup…I'm the perfect mate for you" He says, suddenly starting to walk towards me in a slow pace. Groaning, I force my body to run towards him, trying to hit him square in the face. Unfortunately, he grabs my offensive hand with force. I wince, and push my head back, feeling all the pain passing through all my body like heat waves. Then I feel someone biting the base of my neck, where the shoulder and neck meet.

"AHHHH!!"

Someone, appears behind Ace, and knocks him out, leaving me on the floor, still wincing in pain.

The pain is unbearable…I even want to cry from the pain.

"N-now…you're my mate….B-buttercup…" with those words uttered, his head hits the pavement, finally knocked out. That's it…I'm going to turn in a monster…a vampire, but what about my friends?...My family?...

…_Butch??_

"BUTTERCUP!?" I turn to see the Professor with a strange weapon on his hands. That's the last thing I know, before I fall into the darkness.

"BUTTERCUP!!"

****

(A/N: Carito-fox! Here is your gift! Yay!"

(Miyako's POV)

Aww my head hurts…I feel sleepy…I don't want to wake up…

I grab the soft surface where I'm lying and sigh happily…

Wait a minute…soft surface?

I open my eyes just to find myself in a soft bed. I glance at the room can see some candles lit up the entire room, that's the only decoration in this room…except for the bed of course.

"You're awake…" I gasp remembering the voice. Boomer. I turn towards the sound of his voice, finding him with ease. His eyes are fixed on mine, and they held some strange emotions on them, keeping his face totally impassive.

With speed, he walks towards…No…I don't want him near me!!

"Stop right there!...you…you…M-MONSTER!" I shout at him, in the instant regretting it. I cover my mouth with both of my hands and with teary eyes; I turn to look his expression. He seems unaffected by those words. Thank goodness…it doesn't matter if he's a villain, I don't want to break his heart…I wouldn't bear it.

He sits on the bed and embraces me, not with force, but with delicacy.

"I'm…so sorry..for hitting you like that…" he says with broken voice. I smile a bit and I ember him too.

"You're right…I'm…su-such a m-monster…"

"No you aren't…I'm sorry for telling you that…" I say, feeling my cheeks hot because of the close proximity.

I close my eyes, liking this a lot…but at the same time hating it…liking it because…I think I like Boomer…hating it because…he is my enemy…and because his innocent eyes are spreadin hot liquid that doesn't need to come out…

* * *

Aww…BOOMER IS CRYING!! That's new :O wanna know what happens next? Review then :D I love your reviews :3

Hilary: …Cute!!...but I would like to know our answers :3

Me: …al right…because I'm lazy right now, im just going to say: Hilary, youre a clueless uke, that means you're clueless, and wants to have fun… and you better compatible with the Oportunistic seme…

Hilary: It's cool!!....except for the clueless part…

Me: Black Shadow, you're an opportunistic seme…this means you're sneaky but don't intend on hurting your ukes feelings…most compatible with clueless uke

Hilary: …IT'S THE SAME BUT NOW IM UKE!!

Black Shadow: I knew I couldn't be uke…im to bad for being that….now to screw my uke :)

Hilary: HELP!!

Please review!!


	8. Chapter 8

**Hilary:** Hey guys!! The update is in here yay!! Well the authoress is currently amm…well she's umm…

**Black Shadow:** …Planning her revenge…

**Hilary:** BLACK SHADOW!!

**Black Shadow:** …What? It's the truth ¬ _¬

**Hilary:** …Well yeah…well it seems that the guy that is in love with her but she hates with all her heart …well she was sleeping in her desk and he punched her desk making her wake up…I personally would have kicked the bastards groin but…well…whatever the authoress wants to apologize for the lateness of this fic…it seem that her sickness is not flu but sinusitis :S

**Black Shadow:** Yeah, well we're going to pass to answering the reviews you posted to her ¬_¬

**Hilary:** yeah!!

....

**Answering Reviews!**

**calvin76****: **Hilary= Gomenasai!! And don't worry she won't leave this fanfic :D!! And she is gratefull for your support inher SasuNaru fanfics :D Thanks for the review!!

**Carito-fox****: **Hilary= Yay!! Our friends are here!! :D

Black Shadow: …Great ¬_¬

Hilary: …emo bastard…anyways we're glad that you liked the chapter!! Yeah and Tsubasa Chronicles is a cool anime :D jijiji n_n The authoress hopes you both like the story yay!! And hello Tora-chan!! I can't believe that this…emo prince bastard hates you ¬_¬…

Black Shadow: …I hate everyone but you my queen…

Hilary: whatever -_-; Thanks for the review!! :D

**loveedwrdanbella****: **Hilary=Yeah! Hey :D Don't worry she will continue this story!! Thanks for the review :) !!

**Nikooru-sama****: **Hilary=Yeah! He must kick his butt!! How dare he mark Kaoru D: Thanks for the cool review!

**iMMAStARxO****: **Hilary= (_shivering_) gomene…i will make the authoress write the chapters longer :) ne? And I know!! Boomer is such a sweetheart x3!! Thanks for your review :D!! and here is you big bear hug!!!! *big bear hug* jijii!!

**three-tailed-fox****: **Hilary= Yay!! I loved the fluff stuff too :3 and I wonder what will happen to buttercup? I guess that we need to wait to see ¬_¬ she's so mean! I wanna see now :( !! Thanks for the review!!

**Edward-Elric-in-red****: **Hilary= She's in here!! Nya!! The great authoress is here!! (_glomps_) I love your stories!! Jijiji The author of this story will be happy knowing you reviewed :D!! Thanks for your review!!

**: **Hilary=Thanks!! The authoress appreciates that!! She loves when people tell her that :D!! Really pretty thanks :3!!

***

Black Shadow: Whatever…let's start with the damn story…she doesn't own the anime…only the OC's they appear in it…

* * *

**(Kaoru's POV)**

Ugh…My head hurts….Everything around me is spinning… The only thing I can see is pure darkness.

"Buttercup!!" A voice resonates from somewhere in the darkness…

Am I dead?...Or I'm still alive?...

"Buttercup hang on!" The same voice pleads…

Who is it?...Is it god the one whose talking?...Or I'm finally getting crazy?

"Kaoru!!"

My eyes open wide after the voice shouts my name. Immediately, I feel deep pain in my neck. I cover the bite with my hands, all the while trying to take the pain away. My shout full of pain, resonates through the entire place. A figure embraces me, while whispering soothing words in my ear, the kind of words a father would whisper to his broken daughter. I open one of my eyes a little, never noticing that they were closed.

"P-professor?"

"Yes Kaoru…don't worry…you're going to be ok…" He says sending me a calming smile. But that doesn't help…his eyes held the feeling I hate the most…

Pity…

Then, my memory of the recent events comes back…letting me see the battle between me and the Gangreen Gang's leader. Oh yeah….Ace is my mate…it's so strange how I forgot that….how could I forget that important piece of information?

The professor stands up, and just now I see that I'm still lying in the street with Ace at my side. Finding my inner power, I stand up; leaving the side of the creature that changed my life with a bite there in the cold street. But as fast as I stood up, my knees began to lose the sudden strength, leaving me crouched in the street. The professor finally reacts, and he starts carrying me in a bridal style, and starts running.

"How are you feeling Buttercup?!" He asks worriedly eyeing my hands that are hiding the bite. Wincing in pain I answer his question with difficulty.

"It hurts…and a lot…" I can't believe the tone I'm using. I feel like a little broken girl…I feel weak.

"Don't worry, we're almost there" he says, in a tone almost inaudible to catch. How can I, Buttercup, loose so easily to these monsters? Before this happened, I was considered the toughest powerpuff girl of the group. I could kick anyone's butt, sometimes with ease and sometimes it was pretty hard…the point is that I won every challenge I met. Now, although I'm still considered the toughest of the ppgz group…I'm losing every damn battle I find. I can't continue being weak!

"Professor…let me walk"

Utonium turns to look at me with concerned eyes. Giving him my best glare, he sighs, at last complying my wish. He starts running, and I follow him with the same speed, using every drop of energy hidden in my body. A thick silence reins between us.

"Buttercup…and your teammates?" The scientific asks breathlessly, finally cutting the uncomfortable silence. I sigh and turn to look at the destroyed buildings…I rather see the destroyed part of Tokyo than his face when I tell him.

"Miyako was kidnapped by Boomer of the Rowdyruffs and Momoko is looking for her…" I say in a low voice…not wanting to disturbed the sudden peace surrounding us. Turning to see his face, I see how his expression changes from concerned to scared and finally to a worried one. But well who wouldn't be?

"The Rowdyruffs are…"

"Back? Yes, they are…" I answer, carefully leaving my tone to an unemotional one. The Rowdyruff's theme makes me think of Butch…and I certainly don't want Utonium to know my…strange feelings towards him…

Every time I think about him, my heart thumps loudly in my chest. I loose my strength when he is near me…It's a new feeling that I can't just forget…

"But how is that possible!?" Ken's dad asks with anger rising. I shrug.

"We don't know why they're still here…we destroyed them with that blown kiss…maybe someone gave them life again…I don't know…"

He sighs, expressing his discontent in that sigh, "I hope Blossom finds Bubbles" Now it's my turn to sigh. I really hope that too…

…

It has already passed twenty minutes since I found the professor, at least that's what I think. Finally, we arrive at his laboratory. The professor opens the door, motioning me to enter first. I enter without second thoughts; I don't need more vampire bites right now.

Already inside his home, we head towards the lab. It's no secret the reason we're heading there…probably is the safest place in the entire city. Another reason would be, because of his research, with this problem in hands I'm completely sure that Ken and his dad have been making all kinds of research with hopes of finding a way to solve it. Right now i just know that they can read minds, they can drink blood; have super speed…super force and other crazy powers, but in order to defeat them, we need to know they're history. How did they appear? When did they appear?...How can they die? So many questions in so little time.

The professor opened the door that separates the lab with the rest of the house, letting me see the other two occupants. Ken is sitting in a chair in front of the computer, probably researching while Peach was asleep on his legs. Now Ken really has grown. His face is mature but with some babyfat in his cheeks, of course his style hasn't changed, still using the lab's coat.

Peach is the first one who sees us.

"Ken! Professor Utonium and Kaoru are back! Da Wan!" Peach exclaims happily, waving his little tail while jumping happily in the boy's lap. Ken turns to us and smiles happily.

"Papa! Kaoru! I'm so glad you're here!" The professor gives him a gentle smile and heads towards them. Ken stands up, and with teary eyes, embraces his dad. The sight of it's quite uncomfortable; I've never been that warm with anybody in my family…

…_family…family…_

HELL NO! WHAT HAPPENED TO MY FAMILY!

"Kaoru…are you al right?" The professor asks me, eyeing me with worry. My facial expression must have changed if he knows something bad is happening to me.

"Where…is my family? I croak, trying to make my voice steady, but failing miserably. Still looking at me, his grip on his son loosened and walked towards the computer. Pressing some keys in the keyboard makes a program appear in the monitor of the machine. It is a map and a list of names. Searching through the list of names, he locates my family in the woods, with half the city …probably taking refuge in it.

"They're alive…They seem to be humans…they haven't been bitten"

"How do you know?" I ask him curiously eyeing the program and the blue dots in the forest. He scratches the back of his neck in a nervous way.

"Actually I don't know…we still can't make this program see the differences between humans and creatures"

I sigh a sigh of pure relief, then I wince in pain. I let my hand shot towards my neck, where they mitten mark is located. Ken looks at me curiously.

"What now, Kaoru?"

Before I can answer his question, a noise is heard from the front door, I recognize it as someone knocking frantically. Someone is in here! Running towards the entrance I ask who it is. To my surprise, my teammates voice answers me back.

"Buttercup! It's me Blossom!"

Peachie, with a fiery expression adorning his mechanic face, starts sniffling the door, and nods in approval. Opening the door, I let my self-proclaimed leader enter to our base. When she was already inside, I closed the door, locking it in the process. Peachie started hugging her right leg.

"Wan! Our friend, Da Wan!"

She looked at us with surprise dancing deep in her eyes.

"Did you found her?" I ask hurriedly, the anxiousness drowning me. Blossom turned to look the floor in shame and moved her head slowly, indicating a no. I copied her and turned to look at the floor with sadness.

"But…I met a blond boy…he was in problems and I helped him…he told me that the vampire's base is inside the forest"

My head shot up when she uttered those words. No way…the refugees are inside the forest…unless they aren't refugees, but vampires.

"Our families are in there" I state in a cold and low voice. Blossom turns at me with her eyes wide open.

"Excuse me?!...No way!...Does that means that they're vampires?"

"It's possible…Da Wan" the mechanical voice of the robot dog answers our question. The professor, heads towards us and puts a hand in our shoulders.

"Let's not think about that…Kaoru…Let's see your bite, ne?"

Blossom locks eyes with me, and I turn to look at the furniture of the house, appearing really interesting in the moment, a hand covers the markings of teeth in my neck. Anger overcomes her eyes, and tugged at my hand forcefully and far away from the bite. She gasps when she finds it. A silent atmosphere appears, but not a comfortable one, but an uncomfortable.

"I knew I should have stayed…" She states sadly looking at me. I turn to her, with a powerful glare in place.

"Of course not! We need to rescue Miyako, and besides it's just a stupid bite!"

"We don't know if you really are going to become a vampire…I guess that you will" the professor states looking at me with the same pity in his eyes.

"I-I'm so sorry…" my teammate says, with her eyes filling with tears. I give her a smirk.

"It's not your fault Blossom, and besides, it doesn't matter…if I'm going to turn into Ace's mate and a vampire, at least I can kick his green ass more easily" I say in a convincing tone. Although I don't feel that way, I don't want to worry the rest because of that stupid bite.

She chuckles dryly, not a single drop of humour in it. I smile sadly. I can't believe that I have a boyfriend now…and it isn't Butch…

…

…

What!!! I CAN'T FALL FOR HIM! I MUST SLAP MYSELF NOW!

"Well girls…you're going for Miyako…isn't it?" Utonium asks, somehow kinda happy…maybe I gave them a show of faces while I was thinking the butch situation.

"Well, of course! Our friend needs us!" exclaimed indignantly. A chuckle escapes from me after seeing her expression. I can't believe that when I met her, I thought she and Miyako were annoying. She is kinda funny, and Miyako is a great friend. The professor, grabs two guns like the one he was carrying when he found me, and hands them to us.

"This rifles were designed using the little data we have from vampires…they can make them sleep for one hour."

"They can't kill them?" I ask in disbelief. Utonium just stays quiet and answers with a move of his head…the answer being a negative one.

Blossom takes both guns and smiles to both scientists and dog.

"Don't worry…we will go for Miyako"

"And beat the hell out of the vampires!" I say, giving them a superior smirk. Blossom smiles happily at my energy. They may bite me, seduce me, beat me…

…but they can't escape from my revenge! That's for sure!

"Let's go Buttercup!" Blossom states with a spark of revenge in her eyes. Hell yeah, let the show begin!

* * *

Hilary: Yay! Kaoru is now the same as before!

Me: I HAVE RETURNED! ):D

Hilary: How is your revenge doing? :D

Me: …pretty bad T-T

Hilary: ¬.¬…

Me: OH YEAH! I almost forgot about my poll! I posted a new poll in my profile and here are the results!!

**For the sequel of my story, "A Dark Lover", I will include OC's. There is a shonen-ai pairing OCxOC . Do you want me to write about it? Shonen-ai is the cute type of yaoi, the hardest thing i can write about shonen-ai is when two guys kiss...thats all**

1

Do as you please, just indicate to us when those shonen-ai scenes start, for the ones who don't like them to skip them.

4 » 57%

2

Yes!! write about the pairing!! but you have to mantain the main pairings (BrickxMomoko,BoomerxMiyako and ButchxKaoru)!!

3 » 42%

3

Hell no! That's digusting! Don't write that pairing!!

0 » 0%

Unique Voters:

7

Ok! Hope you enjoyed the chappie! Review please :D


	9. Chapter 9

This is a little filler:

* * *

"Butch"

Butch turns around to find Kaoru there, looking at him with a scowl on her face. He smirks at her angry feature.

"What's up, babe?"

Kaoru narrows her green emeral eyes into a well practiced glare, "Why did you took all of my panties from my room?"

"Masturbation"

Her scowl jsut gets deeper at the obvios lie and the amount of money on his thighs. It was obvious he sold her undergarments to her fans.

"You're an idiot..."


	10. Chapter 10

Me…I don't wanna update!! -__-…

Black Shadow: …whatever just start this stupid story so I can molest my queen

Hilary: YOU BASTARD!

Me: No!...right now I won't!...i'm reading SasuNaru! *¬* besides I'm fighting with this stupid story -_-…I should cancel it *smiling evily*

Black Shadow: YOU CANCEL IT AND I'M GOING TO KICK YOUR SORRY ASS!! AND START THE DAMN STORY!...or else….

Me: *glares at Black Shadow* well…ok…yeesh…let's start with the reviews!!!

**Answering Reviews:**

**Carito-fox****: **Thanks! Yeah the next mission is rescuing Miyako…but I wonder…what will happen?

Black Shadow: …Tell me you're being sarcastic…

Me: …Actually…no…My ideas are spontaneous…or whatever is called

Black Shadow: …THAT'S IT!! I CAN'T BEAR THIS ANYMORE! I'M GOING OUT WITH MY LOVER AND THAT'S IT! *grabs Hilary*

Hilary: Nu! Leave me alone you damn pervert! I wanna stay with my friends :3

Black Shadow: I'm going to buy you chocolates

Hilary: All right :D!! Goodbye Caro-chan! Tora-chan! *disappears with Black Shadow*

Me: …ok…thanks for the review!! *hugs*

**calvin76****: **Aww!! Thanks!! *hugs* :D

**Nikooru-sama****:** Your review made me laugh! xD thanks for reviewing yay!! *hugs*

**Allen-Walker-in-black****: ***cries and hugs all the while* Th-that is the most pretty thing I have heard…or read in my whole life! :3 arigato!! And yeah I'm still sick T-T…but now I can write! THANKS FOR THAT INCREDIBLE REVIEW!! Oh! And keep updating your stories pwease x3 I'm in love with them xD

**iMMAStARxO: ***glomps and keeps hugging* ARIGATO!! xDD awww you're going to make me cry :3!!! Thanks oh you great authoress yay!!!! Jajajaja I loved your brick, boomer and butch's lines!! Really x3!!! Thanks for reviewing and reading this crappy story!! And yeah hugs rule!!

**three-tailed-fox****: **We'll see :D we'll see MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! Ok no jejeje :P just messing with you x3 jeje thanks for the review!!!!!!

**shabonfreedom****: **Yay I'm so happy that you're happy! X3 jeje Oh gomenasai for the cliffie :O…in the next chapter Miyako will appear so don't worry x3

Disclaimer: I don't own the anime…just this plot n_n!!

* * *

**Tokyo's Forest, Monday 10:16 pm**

**(Momoko's POV)**

We've been running in this place for hours now. We left Dr. Utonium's house almost like…two hours ago? I really don't know how much time we've been inside this…creepy forest, the point is that we've been running since then.

The forest looks so different than before. The trees that were once green and surrounded with life and happiness, are now dull green with a tetric feeling in the air.

"Blossom…look around for vampires" My teammate says, whispering those words into the permanent night. I nod savagely. I forgot about the vampires! How could I forget those creatures!?

It almost seems unbelievable what has been happening in the city of Tokyo. First, these creatures, the vampires appear and start creating havoc in the city…destroying the buildings and killing the citizens. Then three particular vampires, happen to be the RowdyRuff Boys…who seem to have romantic feelings towards their counterpart. Then, our school's principal dies in the hands of those same creatures. It's almost impossible to believe that we lived this hell…in only one day!

Hearing footsteps, I stop abruptly and turn to everywhere, trying to search the source of the footsteps. It seems it was only my imagination because I can't find anything or anyone. I turn to my comrade, who shrugs a bit. Then her expression totally changes, her eyes widen and the color of her skin drains a bit.

"Well hello girls!" a feminine voice says

My eyes widen and I turn around just to find myself face to face with a celestial creature. She has pink short hair that stops in her creamy shoulders and has the ends in a spiky style; some of her pink hair is trying to hide her pink eyes from view. She is wearing a black strapless mini dress with a strap of pink in her chest area. She's wearing a pair of black gloves in her arms and a pair of black boots in her feet. She has a confident appearance and I must confess she is pretty attractive too. The girl, smirks a bit, revealing to us one of her sharp fangs.

"Why thank you sweetie! You're cute as well"

Oh…I turn to look at Buttercup who has a confused expression in her face. I feel pretty confused myself but I don't know why…I just hope she likes boys and not girls…

The mysterious girl chuckles dryly, looking at me with amusement.

"Don't worry, I have a mate already"

Uh? A mate? Wha- WAIT A MINUTE! I turn to look at my clothes, which were the same PPGZ uniform. With wide eyes I turn at the girl, who is now smirking.

"Ah! It seems that you've already notice it…"

"H-how is it possible…"

"That I can read your mind? Sweetheart, there are things of us vampires you can't even imagine…"

I can feel Buttercup's eyes on me, probably wondering what happened. Then, the feeling of having her eyes on me disappears. Instead, I turn to look at her and then to the strange girl.

"What do you want!?" Buttercup shouted for the first time in the forest. The pink haired girl, turned to look at her, a glint of amusement dancing in her pink eyes. Then she turned towards a tree and started walking towards it. When she finally arrived their, she started petting the plant with her delicate hand.

"I like the feeling of love…" she stated, looking interestedly at the tree that is petting.

"What!?" Buttercup growled annoyed at the statement of the pink girl. The other just continued to show her affection to the plant.

"I like love…It's a unique feeling…so easy to find but at the same time impossible"

…wow that was deep…I thought that all the vampires were sadistic bastards. She chuckles a bit, and stops petting the tree, instead she turns her attention to us. She starts walking towards us in a slow pace.

"I'm here because you mates want you back"

Mates? Again that word…what does it mean??

"Your boyfriends…Brick and Butch"

…

…

…

"WHAT THE HELL! BUTCH IS NOT MY FUCKING BOYFRIEND!" Buttercup shouts angrily, with a cute blush adorning her cheeks. I feel my cheeks warm…so that must mean that I'm blushing too. The stranger just quirks an eyebrow upwards.

"Then why are you both thinking about them, mmm?"

I'm not thinking about Brick! He's a stupid possessive guy who is obsessed with me…but he's kinda cute…and it's kinda romantic what he's trying to do…in a really sadistic way…

"Now come on ladies, let's go" the pink haired vampire exclaimed happily and extending her hand in an inviting way.

Kaoru snorted a bit and said in her usual rude tone, but with venom dripping from every uttered word.

"Over my dead body, pinky!"

The vampire's expression seemed surprise for a moment, but it changed almost immediately to a cocky one. She smirked superiorly.

Both Buttercup and me charge against her, but she avoids our double attack with ease. Maybe we can hit her with a single attack? Spinning my yoyo with all my power, I charge it for my next attack. Buttercup, in the other hand, tries to let her focus down.

"Is this all you got!? A yoyo and a big hammer!? HA! You wouldn't even kill a bee!" The vampire said, a mad expression glued to her angelic face.

Buttercup's face turns to a fiery crimson. With a swing of her big hammer, she freed one of her famous gravitation drives, but this time more powerful. The attack continued destroying everything in its path…except the vampire.

The strange girl, absorbed the attack with her right hand. Oh my god! How the hell could she absorb all that quantity of power!? What kind of vampire is she? Well, whatever she is, we must destroy her! Aiming my now charged weapon to her, I throw it. The yoyo hits her, but not in the back of her head as I planned, but on her ass.

"KYAAA!?" She shouts loudly, jumping with her back facing us all the time.

"OWWIEE! My cute ass! It hurts!" The girl whined, all the while rubbing her sore cheeks. Both Kaoru and I, stare at her agape at the childish display of attitude she is doing. And here I was really thinking that this enemy was a bad ass one…

Then, I caught something with my eyesight a black spot in right inner thigh. Focusing my eyesight, I can see that is a tattoo. This tattoo is a Jewish star with a skull and a black rose that is coming out of one of the eyes of the skull. Eh? Why would a girl use a tattoo like that one?

Then, another vampire appears in front of us three. This one is like the one I saw when I met the blond boy, it's horrible. He stares at Buttercup and then he turns to look at me. He looks at me with hungry eyes and without warning, he runs towards me with his mouth open, letting me see the weapon that is going to kill me. Before I can even close my eyes, the pink haired girl appears before me with her back facing me and her arms wide open, in a defensive position. The other vampire, hits her face with his knuckles with so much force, that it can cut your neck in half. I gasp when I look at the scene in front of me. The girl is still standing up…she didn't even flinched! She then, slapped the vampire in his cheek with incredible power we both didn't knew she possessed, killing the vampire by destroying his head. Parts of brain and skull, fly through the forest, before transforming into ashes.

With my eye widened and all the fear of the world, I turn around and run away of the scene. If she could destroy a vampire that took me like thirty minutes to beat in ten seconds…how am I supposed to beat her!? For now, we need to run away from her.

"Buttercup! Run away!" I shout at her, still running away. Geez, it seems that the only thing we can do right is running away…

**...**

**(Normal POV)**

The pink haired girl, stood still, with the blood of the vampire in her clothes and skin. A frown was placed in here perfect face.

"Good work! You scared them!?...argh! Stupid low leveled!" She spat forcefully to nobody in particular. Closing her eyes, she tried to locate the girls by sniffing the air, instead another familiar scent was what she caught. Her eyes widened and she stopped breathing.

"…What is he doing in here!?...oh no, if he finds about our plan, we're doomed! I must run away"

So the mysterious girl disappeared, those last words the only proof she was there.

* * *

ITS FINISHED! I HAD TO WRITE THIS CHAPTER TWO TIMES! D:

Well, I hope you liked it n_n and oh!! Wanna know how the girl is? Well, go to my profile and you will find my DeviantArt link! The drawing's name is: "Team 4 Dark"

Please review and tell me what you think :D!!


	11. Chapter 11

**Me:** I'm in a good mood! :3

**Black Shadow:** …And that concerns me because…

**Hilary**: Why are you such in a good mood, Marina-chan?

**Me:** *smirking evilly* because my new Naruto story was a success!

**Hilary:** Oh really! :D what is it about?

**Me:** …I don't think I should say it…I mean everyone who reads this fanfic would try to kill me…

**Hilary**: …Why?

**Me:** Because in every profile of the readers states that they…love the character…

**Hilary:** Oh…*looks sadly at the floor with a cute pout*

**Black Shadow:** …The new story is about ten ways to make Sakura from Naruto suffer and make her entire life a hell…

**Me:** BLACK SHADOW!

**Black Shadow:** What? It was your safety or the happiness of my lover…sometimes people need to do sacrifices…

**Me:** YOU BASTARD!!!

**Sakura Fans:** HOW COULD YOU!! YOU'RE. GOING. TO. DIE!!!

**Me:** HELP!!

***

**Answering Reviews:  
**

**Allen-Walker-in-black****:** THANKS!! *glomps and gives cookies* x3 Thanks for reviewing!!

**Carito-fox****:** ARIGATO! :DDD aww thankies!! Ah! I wanted to ask you something Caro-chan! You see… well…could I use Tora-chan in the sequel of this fic…PLEASE?! *making cute chibi face* please answer this question in your review ok :)? Oh and…*glomps and gives cookies* Thanks for your review!!

**calvin76****:** Yeah sorry, chappies will be kinda short…x) gomene, but I hope making them a bit longer n_n, thanks for your review! *glomps and gives cookies*

**shabonfreedom****:** Yeah she will appear in this chapter. Gomenasai!! Thanks for the review!! *glomps and gives cookies*

**Nikooru-sama**

Me: …

Black Shadow: …don't tell me…that is exactly what is going to happen…

Me: …o-of course n-not!...*erasing and writing something in paper*

Black Shadow: …agh why do I even bother?...

Me: Thanks for the review!! *glomps and gives cookies*

**iMMAStARxO:** AWW!! HOW SWEET!! *glomps and gives cookies* THANKS FOR THAT INCREDIBLE REVIEW!!! x3

**what a pain: Otouto-chan**!!! *glomps* Hi otouto! I'm so glad you liked my story! :D I hope you like this chappie ;)…oh and you're so bad with the other poor readers! xD you big meanie!!!

***

Well, on with the story!

Disclaimer: I don't own the anime, only the plot for this fanfic…yay!!!

* * *

**(Miyako's POV)**

Mmm…so sleepy…I don't want to wake up. But I need to. School is about to start and today I have a school project with Momoko. I hope she made her part of the science project, well she got the easiest part so, she must have it, right? I can't accept failing that class. My grandmother told me that if I failed that class, she won't let me go to the mall with Momoko next Saturday. I really need to buy new dresses! I need them! Oh, and some cute skirts too!

Mmm…but I don't want to get up. My pillow is actually pretty strange. I remember my pillow being fluffy and comfy, and this one is hard with some…squares…and it's warm too.

I change my position, just to find that indeed now, feel more uncomfortable than before. Then the pillow moves a bit, up and down…and I hear…chuckling?!

Opening my eyes, I find myself face to chest with Boomer. Wait…I slept on Boomer's chest…so the squares were… well was…his stomach!?

I feel my cheeks getting really hot and I turn to look the mattress instead of his face. I hear more chuckling coming from him.

"I-it's not f-funny!"

I can't believe I stuttered in front of him! This is so embarrassing…I wish that the earth would just open and then I could fall in the abysms…at least I wouldn't be embarrassed in there.

I feel his hand taking my chin, petting it with his thumb. He tilts my head upwards, making me make eye contact with him. My cheeks get even more hot after seeing his handsome face so near to mine…

"Thanks Miyako-chan…I think you're pretty cute as well my love"

My eyes widen when I hear that. Then I remember that I'm in my human form and that he can read my thoughts. I free my chin from his gasp and I cover my face with my hands with embarrassment.

Suddenly, I gasp when I feel two arms embracing me softly but firmly from behind. I gulp loudly, obviously nervous. What is going to happen? What is he planning in doing to me?

"Don't worry…I won't do anything to you…" His voice says near my ear. I wait for something to happen, but surprisingly enough, I just hear a sigh. Then, his embrace disappears. Now I can't feel him near me.

Taking my hands off my face, I see that he's walking towards the door.

"Where are you going?" I ask suddenly, not trying to even think in what I say. To many things are happening now…I can't stand the idea of thinking in this moment. He turns to me with surprise evident in his expression.

"With my brothers, they need help with something…I won't take to much time, don't worry my lover" He says sweetly to me with a big smile in his face. It is the kind of smile that makes your insides melt and blush furiously. Of course, right now it's obviously what I'm feeling and doing.

He turns his back to me and opens the door.

"Before I leave…I must tell you…please don't leave this room"

I turn to look at his face, just to find his once sweet expression submerged in seriousness. His eyes never left mine.

"There are some vampires in here who are not that comprehensive…if you don't want to be in danger, please don't abandon this room"

Nodding, I give him one of my sweet smiles.

"Don't worry…Boomer-kun"

He then, gives me one of his seductive smirks.

"I prefer, Boomer-koi, if you don't mind"

Without another word, he leaves the room, closing the door in the process. I sigh with relief. I don't think I would've survived another minute with him in this room. He's just to handsome…and great lover I must say…that I don't think I could resist his advances…neither for another minute.

I lay down on the mattress of the bed, trying to forget him and his smirk.

***

**(Boomer's POV)**

I lock the door of my room, pardon, of Miyako's and my room. With a sigh, I give myself a massage in the bridge of my nose with my thumb and index finger. This is to much. Trying to convince Miyako to be my girlfriend is really difficult. She's to scared of me to take notice of my real feelings towards her.

Turning to look at _our_ door for a last time, I head towards our meeting's room. There we have all of our meetings and make our plans. This time, I don't have a meeting with my dad or with one of his subordinates, but with my brothers.

It seems that the rest of the PowerPuff Girls, and their lovers, are still running free. They seem to cause havoc, and what it makes me worry the most…

They say that they know how to kill us already.

A vampire saw Blossom kill another vampire, this one of course it is quite weak. Perhaps, we're even three time more powerful that him…but still…

They killed him…they know how to kill us…

We need to act, and fast.

Arriving at the meeting's room, I turn to see my brothers. Both of them are deep in thought…well at least Butch is…

I'm a hundred percent sure that Brick is taking a nap.

"Guys, I'm here" I say, trying to break their planning time. Butch immediately turns to look at me and nods at me. We both turn to look at our leader, who is sleeping soundly.

"Brick…let's start with the meeting" Butch says with a glare.

Almost like magic, Brick wakes up, and yawns a bit.

"Al right…" he states, while sitting correctly on his chair. I take a chair and I sit up on it. Butch starts the meeting with a shrug.

"Brothers, it seems that Blossom and Buttercup are in here…in the forest"

Brick turns to look at Butch, lust overwhelming his eyes. With a strange sound (it sounded like a purr to me) he turns to look at the table.

"Really? So Momoko is in here…?"

Butch nods, before turning his eyesight to the same table Brick is looking now.

"Who told you that?" Brick asks with a glint in his eyes. I chuckle a bit. That strange glint means that he's going to make a party for said person. Then…silence fills the room.

Turning towards Butch, I let my confused expression reach his eyes. Pity me, because he can't even look at me. Brick lets something similar to a growl leave his mouth.

"Who told you that" My leader says, not even abounding as a question, but more like an order. Butch glares at the table and finally tells us.

"…Claire…"

My eyes widen with just hearing her name. I can even feel strange sensations of nervousness in my stomach. Turning to look at my red headed brother, I find him in a similar state as mine…but with all his skin color drained.

What is she doing in here?

***

**(Butch's POV)**

I knew that I should've stayed with my mouth shut. Glaring at the table I can't help but remember our conversation.

_/flashback/_

_Inside my room, I think about my cute Kaoru. I can't believe I couldn't find her…not even with a bit of her blood in my finger. I sigh loudly and I lay down on my bed. Maybe I can sleep a bit…tomorrow when I wake up, I can find her more easily. Almost asleep, my cell phone starts ringing. I groan a bit. It's probably Brick who wants to practice, again. He needs to stop practicing with me and start with Boomer…he is the weakest of all three and needs to improve._

_Grabbing my cell phone, I push the button of speak and I place it near my ear._

"_What…"_

_Then, my eyes widen and my breath stays trapped in my lungs. That voice…_

"_Hey Butch! I'm Claire!"_

"_H-how did you…W-where did you get my cell phone number?" I say breathlessly. I can even feel drops of sweat on my forehead._

_A giggle erupts from the other line, but disappears instantly. "I'm your superior silly! I must know your number"_

_I stay silent all the time, not wanting to interrupt her. Not __daring__ to interrupt her. _

_Her voice appears again, but this time is not merry nor joyous..It's unemotional._

"_I found your lovers, they're here in our woods, 40 kilometers to the north of your base. They seem to know how to kill vampires. The red headed girl had ashes of vampire in her shoes. The vampire must have been class 3. I couldn't catch them because another class 3 vampire appeared and tried to kill me and the red headed girl…do me a favor and go for them"_

"_What about you?" I ask quietly, looking at the mattress of my bed. A long silence appears then._

"_I have…to tell my master of a…problem…it might be bad for our plans…goodbye" She said suddenly with hate in her voice. It seems that whoever is this "problem" is going to have a big surprise. _

_I let her hang up before I do. When I hear that tone, I hung up and lay off in the bed again. How the hell I'm going to explain this to my brothers?_

_/end of flashback/_

Brick finally turns to look at me with slight fear in his eyes.

"At least she's in our side…we must thank that she's with us and not against us"

Both Boomer and I nod at him. Obviously I prefer having her in our side than against us. It seems almost impossible that I, the most violent and competitive of us three, is scared of her. But really, who wouldn't…after what happened between us three and her.

Suddenly, Brick disappeared from the room. Boomer and I know where he went…

…he went for Momoko…

I rise from my sitting position and I too disappear from the room. Instead I reappear in the forest. I turn to look everywhere the forest, from the trees, to the sky, then again to the trees. I look everywhere for any clue of my soon to be lover.

Then, a particular smell of blood overwhelms my senses. Closing my eyes, I inhale more of the sweet essence, trying to recognize it. When I finally recognize it, I open my eyes and I give an insane grin to nobody in particular.

I found you, my cute and sexy girlfriend…!

* * *

FINISHED!! It was..difficult to make O_o…

I hope you like it :)

Please review :D!!


	12. Chapter 12

Me: …I'm sad…

Hilary: D: Why!

Black Shadow: …here you go again; making my soon-to-be lover worry about you again…if you continue worrying her for your trivial problems, then it will be even more difficult for me to sex her up…

Me: …

Hilary: YOU FREAKING IDIOT! I'M NOT YOUR SEX TOY! AND DEFINETELY I WON'T BE YOUR LOVER!

Black Shadow: We'll see my pretty butterfly :3

Hilary: ...hmph!

Me: Aww, cute! Now I'm not sad!...oh no…I remembered that I'm supposed to be sad…

Hilary: Why are you sad?

Me: Because I wanted to cancel "WTH! LMA!" and "Bloody Obsession" and I can't ¬_¬

Black Shadow: Poor soul in disgrace…please make me a favor and shut up

Me: …You know…Even with me, your creator you're pretty bad :(

***

**Answering Reviews:**

**Carito-fox****: **"100 Theme Challenge"? What's that? O_o…oh well, good luck in the challenge then x3! To answer both of your questions, yep, I'm gonna make a sequel x3. YEAH! YOU ACCEPTED! *glomps and gives a lot of cookies* ARIGATO! Please can you tell me how Tora-chan looks like :3? And it would be great if I could have Naito-kun in the fic too x3 Arigato for all!!! I wove u!

**Allen-Walker-in-black****: **Yeah! You rock Lavi! Make her update her stories! xD Glad you liked the story! :3

**Nikooru-sama****: **We'll see…we'll see x3…Glad you liked the story :3

**three-tailed-fox****: **

Hilary: And you haven't seen everything about her…

Me: SHH! WHATS UP WITH EVERYBODY! THEY ALWAYS TRY TO TELL SOMETHING ABOUT MY STORY!

Hilary: …Well, because…I want too *puts uber-super kawaii face*

Me: …I CAN'T STAND YOUR CUTENESS! *glomps her* THANKS FOR THE INCREDIBLE REVIEW :3

**Nancy:** Wow, you really like my stories huh? I've seen your reviews in most of my stories :) THEY'RE AWESOME! Thanks for reading those crappy writings! I hope you like this chappie! :D

**Bloody Midnight****:** Yay! A SASUNARU FAN! *glomps* HAPPY I HAVE A SASUNARU FAN IN HERE : hope you like the chappie!

**shabonfreedom****:** Yep, here is the update for you :3 I hope you like it!!

**iMMAStARxO: **Why did I stopped the last chapter in there, well it's because…

Black Shadow: She's a loosened girl that loves lying on her bed all day

Me: D:C WHAT!! THAT'S NOT TRUE! IT'S BECAUSE I THOUGHT THAT THAT WAS THE PERFECT MOMENT FOR A CLIFFIE!!

Black Shadow: …I'll keep supporting my point…

Me: grrr…well hope you like the chapter!

**what a pain****: **Otouto-chan! I'm glad you liked this story! Yay!....but stop threatening me to finish writing it T-T

***

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the anime, but the plot for this story, it's all mine :D

* * *

Chapter 11

**(Kaoru's POV)**

I'm currently running away of the female vampire that Momoko and I found recently. I still can't believe what I just witnessed. That girl won against another one of her kind, what is worse, she destroyed her own kind! It seems pretty wrong from my point of view. Is like thinking of killing Bubbles or Blossom…It's just…wrong. That teaches us that this kind doesn't care of anyone else but themselves…well, maybe some vampires aren't that egoist…

Forget it, The RowdyRuff Boys are pretty egoists…always talking about making us their lovers…Butch is not my kind of guy…I hardly think that I have a kind of guy…maybe I will stay unmarried for the rest of my short life!

…Of course that's gonna happen if we destroy the vampires and restore the planet how it was before the attack, with the sun shining and all that.

Well returning to the pink haired vampire, that girl destroyed that vampire and made it seem like a piece of cake! The only vampires I have battled are those RowdyRuff Boys, but even that vampire seemed powerful. And her aura is so dark and…I must say "scary". She was smiling to us sweetly, but I could see in her aura, that she was an evil vampire. And her aura was even darker than the RowdyRuff's!

My eyes widen when I feel two arms embracing me from behind and making me stop running. Damn! I was to preoccupied with my thoughts that I forgot looking at my surroundings for enemies!

I feel how the "person's" hot breath touches my neck, where my bite mark is located. I try to squirm away from the creature, but my attempts are futile, he or she is even more strong that me and has me in his/her control.

The breath that was once on my neck, changes course towards my ear, where the creature keeps breathing and exhaling loudly.

"Hello, my sweetheart"

Finally, the creature turns me around, letting me discover his identity. I have a vague idea of who the person is, thanks to his voice, but it's not certain and I won't know for sure till I can see his face. Yeah, I know he is a guy.

When I see at last his face, I wished that my predictions were wrong. It seems that I don't have such luck anymore…

*******

**(Momoko's POV)**

What do I do? What do I do?!

I don't know where to run anymore, I'm lost in this big maze filled with black trees normally known as a forest.

I keep looking back, waiting for the pink haired vampire to appear suddenly and kill me without a second thought. I wince when the image of myself covered in blood and pale with a shocked expression on my face appears in my mind. I fight the tears that are threatening to go out and meet the cold air that is hitting me on my face. This is so difficult! Why did they needed to appear? Everything was so fine without them! Tomorrow was going to be a normal day like every other day! Right now I would be preparing my part of the science project at last hour, like always. Tomorrow I would explain the project with Miyako at my side, always smiling to everyone.

But no!

The vampires appeared! Miyako was kidnapped by Boomer, that together with his brothers are trying to make us their lovers and possibly change us to one of them!

The tears finally leave the corners of my eyes and start descending, using my cheeks as their street. A sob frees himself from my throat, making me spill even more tears than before.

Then, a distressed shout is what comes from my throat when a hand grabs mine and makes me stop running. I keep tugging at my hand, trying to free myself from the hands of the person who started my suffering.

A quiet snort can be heard and then the voice of Brick appears in the air.

"You can't escape me Momoko, why do you keep fighting me? Just come with me!...You will like it" He says the last part with a suggestive tone, probably just for teasing. Thanks to god, I'm in a position that keeps him from seeing my tear-stained face. I open my mouth to say something that could hurt him and just make him stop coming for me. But what can I say when he even knows that I don't love him?

"L-leave me al-alone" I shut my eyes with force after hearing my tone. It's rushed and with stuttering, and the kind of tone that can be used only when you're crying.

Silence falls between us. Not a comfortable but an uncomfortable one.

"What's wrong Momoko?" his voice says calmly, with a hint of concern deep inside. I move my head saying with it the "no" I can't say with my voice.

Then, he tugs at my wrist with a strong force, which makes my head crash on his hard chest. I hide my face in his chest, trying to prevent him of seeing my expression. The hand that was grabbing my wrist, releases it, only to change my wrist for my back, forming an awkward kind of hug. With his other hand, takes my chin and makes me look him. I can see how he gasps and his eyes fill with regret. Regret for what? I guess I will never know…

He embraces me fully. His lips find my ear and with a calm and low voice, start saying me things.

"Momoko...I'm sorry if I scared you…that wasn't what I was trying to do…I just…I just…wanted to love you"

My sobs stop only to change into weeping. I don't why I'm crying now…is it because of the sudden confession, or is because my fate as a vampire has been sealed?

"I-I…don't wa-want to b-be a v-v-vampire" I say between sobs. My hands are clutching his shirt in a strong grip.

"Don't worry, I **won't** make you do something you don't want to do, ok?"

My eyes open when I find out that I closed them. I turn to look at his face, trying ot find a trace of any lie…but the only thing I see is truth in his red eyes. I nod at him, telling him that its ok…

…maybe Brick isn't as bad as I thought first…

*******

**(Kaoru's POV)**

I can see Ace's shadowed face centimeters apart from mine. He keeps smirking at me, seducing me, taunting me to kick his butt.

I glare at him and I try to punch him in the face. He just grabs my hand and gives it a quick kiss.

"How dare you appear you stupid bastard!" I shout at him with a frown. He just grins and answers me with a sweet tone…that is strange to find in a guy like him.

"You're my mate so I ha-"

"**Your** mate?" a dark voice interrupts Ace's speech. It's a well know voice…its Butch's voice. I turn around to find him in all his glory, but what surprises me is that his face is smirking, instead of frowning or with anger. Ace, smirks triumphantly to him and makes me move my head, making his bite mark visible for his eyes.

"I bit her already, she's my property" He states proudly, while I turn to look the floor. My eyes begin to sting uncontrollably, I know I want to cry…but for what?...For Butch!? That's absurd!

Silence falls, and Ace grabs my hand and tugs at it, making me move away from my spot. Then, a sadistic laugh rips the silence off.

Both Ace and I turn to look at Butch, who is the one that is laughing maniacally. While still laughing, he started walking towards us. When he was in front of us he grabbed Ace's shoulder. Ace started frowning when he saw that Butch started laughing. Maybe that wasn't the reaction he was expecting…hell that was the reaction I wasn't expecting either! That makes me kinda hurt…he doesn't seem to care for me as I thought then…

"Did you really think that with biting her neck, you were going to be her mate!?" He said cruelly, looking at him with sadistic eyes. Ace flinched a bit, then his eyes widened considerably. Butch's words started processing in my mind…

"_Did you really think that with biting her neck, you were going to be her mate!?"_

This means that…This means that…

"WHAT ARE YOU SAYING!?" Ace shouted with anger taking all of his facial features. Butch smirked cruelly at him.

"Where did you get that idea…**vampire movies? …**You're pitiful"

Ace growls a bit, anger clouding his eyes too. Butch's face then changed, his eyes now holding a sadistic feeling. His grip on Ace's shoulder tightened, making said boy wince from the pain.

"And you dared to **bite my soon-to-be-mate!?"**

I shouted a bit when I saw how Ace's shoulder snapped in two, making Ace shout in agony. Butch punched him at his stomach, his arm getting through his skin completely, forming a big hole. Ace started coughing blood, spraying it over Butch's arm and the floor. Butch took his arm away from the new injury and left the body drop into the dark green turf.

He turned to me, with some of his anger still on its face. To frightened I turned around to run away, but when I turned he was already there, behind me. I shouted desperately while he hugged me possessively.

"Don't you dare escape again my love"

He cupped my face with his hands and barely touched my lips with his own. "You re **mine**, Kaoru"

* * *

OMG I GOT TO THE GOOD STUFF NOW!!

Let's see if someone recognizes something :D

Review pwease :D!


	13. Chapter 13

Me: Update!

Hilary: YAY! UPDATE!

Black Shadow: …

Me: Well, I promised myself to update this story quick while I'm in this…vacation of two weeks x3

Hilary: Wow…two weeks!? That's quite a lot :D

Black Shadow: Start the stupid chapter….I want you to shut up

Me:…You're so bad!

***

**Answering Reviews**

**KaoruBC101z****: **xD Your review was so cool! Loved it :D Later when they kiss, it will be dedicated to you yay x3 and it will be long! :D love ya! *hugs*

**Nikooru-sama****: **RING RING RING, WE HAVE A WINNER! *hugs* YAY THE LAST LINE WAS FROM THE SUMMARY! xD this is your prize…a buch of chocolate chip cookies! *gives cookies* and yeah Butch kicked Ace's ass! Wohoo!

**YuukixZero16-in-yellow****: **xD violence rocks xD just kidding jeje I'm glad you liked the chapter! Oh! And I almost forgot…UPDATE YOUR STORIES!! xD :P *hugs*

**what a pain: **I WRITE CLIFFIES BECAUSE I'M BAD OTOUTO-CHAN! *flicking his forehead* x3 consider it revenge for not giving me a gum, Otouto-chan xD *hugs* I LOVE YOU, YOU BAKA! *hugs even more tighter* I won't stop bro don't worry, I still need to do the sequel ):D

**shabonfreedom****: **RING RING RING, ANOTHER WINNER!! Yep the last line was from the preview jujuju x3 here are your cookies! *gives bunch of cookies*

**Carito-fox****: **

Me: In the beach! How awesome!...I stayed in my house x), and good luck in your challenge! You are the master wohoo! AND THANKS FOR LETTING ME USE YOUR OC'S YOU'RE THE BEST!! *glomps*

Hilary: TORA-CHAN! *hugs and kisses her cheek* WE'RE GOING TO APPEAR IN THE SEQUEL! YAY! Oh and well I will give one kiss in the cheek to Naito-chan too! *kissing his cheek* n_n

Black Shadow: …You…**kissed**…another males cheek…

Hilary: HE'S A FRIEND YOU IDIOT!

Black Shadow: …well whatever…and I don't eat cookies *glaring to Tora*

Hilary: *hitting his head hard* BE NICE!...arigato Tora-chan! *glomps her* Here! Take a white chocolate! *giving white chocolate* Oh and don't worry about the mean thing…I'm always surrounded with bad persons…The moron here in my side is an example…

Black Shadow: …I love you too my love…

**three-tailed-fox****: **Well yeah Brick is nice but because Momoko was crying…don't worry, it won't be nice all the time…that's Boomer's job xD We'll see what is going to happen :D !!

***

Disclaimer: I don't own the anime but the juicy plot? Oh yeah I OWN the juicy plot **:3**

* * *

Chapter 12

**(Kaoru's POV)**

_Creak…twitch_

I am still in the forest, but this time frightened…not like my usual scared thing…but deadly scared…I can't forget Ace's face when Butch snapped his shoulder in half…it held so much pain, terror…hell he was crying!

I know he was the one who bit me before, trying to convert me into his girlfriend using force, but still, I wouldn't cause that much pain to him…

It doesn't matter how much badass attitude I have…I still have a heart..

_Twitch….creaaaak_

And now, the one who killed Ace is currently carrying me…bridal style towards some place I don't freaking know…

I turn to look at him with hate, trying to make him scream from pain using my gaze alone…it's a shame I can't shoot some type of laser with my eyes.

He turns to look at me with a confused expression. He opens his mouth, maybe trying to say something. Before a single syllable can be uttered, I start talking to him with clarity and hate combined in my tone.

"Before you say something I must tell you that I hate you and that I won't forgive you for what you did to the green freak-"

_Twitch…creak….creak_

"And stop walking over little branches! The creaking its getting annoying"

Butch rolled his eyes, probably because of my little speech. He continued walking, and stoping over fragil branches, making them break below his feet.

"How can you worry about that stupid snake-freak? He tried to make you his bride…"

"Because i have a heart, while yours probably is dead"

Butch gave an amused chuckle while still looking at the front. This guy…He's laughing! And about my speech! I will show him!

Its strange…I should feel scared that I'm with a blood sucker who murdered someone in front of my eyes just some minutes ago…but I feel…happy…

Its official…I'm crazy

"I have a heart…the problem is that it's stolen…" he said. Suddenly his eyes leave the street only to replace it with me. His arms tightened, making me be even more closer to his chest than before. " It was stolen, by you"

I start laughing while clutching my stomach. I can't believe I'm actually laughing! For something this idiot said…but well that was…

"That was the cheesiest line I have ever heard!" I say between laughs, and looking at his expression. His face is priceless! It makes me want to laugh even more. His eyes are widened and his mouth is closed, He looks surprised. Suddenly his eyes narrow, but not with hate, there is some spark in his eyes that makes me keep looking at them.

"You are so difficult to please, woman…"

I stop laughing and I turn to glare at his face. The bastard now is smirking…a victory smirk! I can't let this idiot win! Matsubara Kaoru…or in this case Buttercup Z never loses a battle, it doesn't matter if it's a stupid battle.

"Hey bastard! I have a name!"

He continues smirking, but looking at the trees instead of me. He opens his mouth again, maybe to counter what I say, or at least that's what I think.

"So you don't like cheesy lines Kaoru-chan? What about molestation?"

An undignified squeak leaves my lips when I feel one of his hands…petting my bottom. My cheeks grow hot, I feel like when I have a fever…a 40° degree fever…. Closing my fist, I hit him with it in the cheek and I try to leave his arms, but it seems impossible. He laughs by my antics…but it isn't a forced or victorious laugh, it is a carefree laugh. My eyes widen when I hear it, maybe I even open my mouth by the surprise, I don't know, nor do I care.

"So you don't like that either? You're an impossible babe my love"

My eyes narrow again, and I find myself poking his hard chest with my finger.

"Oi bastard! Don't ever call me babe! YOU HEAR ME!....AND DON'T EVER TOUCH MY ASS AGAIN!"

He chuckles a bit and he nods, still looking at the damn horizon.

Then we enter a place with more trees than before. It's kinda difficult to pass them; they're like a barrier of some sort. Hey…maybe it is a barrier! My eyes narrow when a blinding light hits them without mercy. I need to close my eyes, but I can't. I need to know what is this…what is after this barrier of trees. Then without previous warning, the light stops, only being replaced by a dim light being created by some candles. I turn to look at my surroundings, just to find in a four-walled room. A white mattress with white sheets and a chair beside it are the only furniture in the room.

I turn my head to see where we came through just to find solid wall. Confused, I turn to the green RowdyRuff, expecting some kind of explanation. The green vampire just laid me on the mattress. The bed squeaked for my weight.

When he turned around to go out of the room, I say his name loudly, trying to stop him. He immediately stops and turns to look at me. I feel kinda nervous for asking this but…I need to know…

"Butch…Am I changing into a vampire?"

Butch seems surprised by the sudden softness of my voice, but he recovers from it quickly. He walks towards me and he sits on the chair that is beside the bed.

"You ask that because of your bite?" He asks tentatively. I just nod quietly, nervous for the answer. I really hope to hear a no coming out of his lips instead of a yes, but knowing the chances of this…they seem null.

"No, you aren't" I turn to look at him with surprise, I feel a smile appearing on my face but I fight with all my will to avoid it.

"Why?" I ask him suddenly, feeling anxious. It seems impossible, not changing into a vampire. I feel so happy that I could kiss him!....well not that happy…

"Because a bite isn't enough, it's half of the process…in order to change somebody into a vampire, both human and vampire need to bite each other and drink the other's blood"

Eww…drink a vampire's blood…that's…disgusting….

"So it means that killing Ace wasn't worth it, hm?" I ask him while narrowing my eyes. His eyes suddenly narrowed, but with some anger in them and the spark of amusement gone.

"I didn't kill Ace…"

I can feel my mouth opening for the surprise, forming a big "o". Butch turns to look at me, still with anger in his eyes. I guess that he really wanted to kill the snake freak after all.

"Then why is he still alive if you hate him?"

His hands fisted the white sheets with force and all his frame started to quiver from anger. His eyes where now fixed into the sheets. They were turning a dark green color.

"I can't kill someone unless my superiors say so"

"…Superiors?" I asked while getting closer to him. Somehow, I wanted to be near him, i feel a need to touch his cheek and pet it softly…

…talking about weirdness…

His frame stopped shaking and instead he brought his gaze to mine. He is just looking at my eyes with a strange emotion. He then smiled softly.

"Yeah, my superiors…the Vampire King and others"

Vampire King? I thought that maybe Him or even Mojo would be their superior, not a vampire king…but well it seems obvious now that I think more closely. He's a vampire himself after all.

"I thought that Him was your superior…or even Mojo"

"Oh no…they would never be our superiors"

"Why not?" I ask him curiously. Of course, I'm not prepared for the next words that escape from his lips.

"They're both dead" He states in a matter-of-factly tone. My eyes widen for the shock. Dead!? How can that be possible!? I mean…it's impossible!?

"How can it be possible!?" I ask him almost shouting. Him can't be dead! Mojo's death seems more normal, since he's a monkey and kinda stupid too…BUT HIM!

"The King's royal killed them"

"…King's Royal?" Butch's eyes widen momentarily, just to snap them closed again. He looked to the floor and he starts shaking again…but this time it didn't seemed of anger.

"I can't tell you that…." He said while looking at the floor. I can't stop looking at his eyes…they held something odd…something strange…what is that thing?

Something like a bell starts ringing. The sound of the bell reminds me of a scene in a movie. In the movies, there was the same bell in what it seemed like a ritual. Butch turned to look at me, this time with a smirk and lust in his eyes. I gulp after seeing his lusty eyes. I try to back off but he takes my hand.

"Time to mate, Kaoru-chan"

My eyes widen after hearing the word mate. No way, I just escaped Ace's situation, I don't wanna be in another one now!

"Am I going to be the first one!?" I ask him, tugging my hand trying to take it back. His grip on my hand looses and lets me have my hand again. I press it against my chest with force.

"Of course not my love, we're the second pair" He begins to carry me bridal style again. With a smirk he continues what he was saying.

"Boomer and Miyako are already mated"

* * *

Chan chan chan!! :O a cliffie x3 xD I'M BAD!! MUAHAHAHA….ok no….

Well, here it is and I need to say that i have 3 chapters left for this story! THIS STORY IS FINALLY ENDING!! WOHOOO!....i mean…oh forget…

BUT I WILL WRITE A SEQUEL :D!!

Now pwease review n_n


	14. Chapter 14

Me: Update!

Black Shadow: …

Me: Well, i just need to say this…ONLY ONE MORE CHAPTER AND AN EPILOGUE TO FINISH!

Hilary: No way! You're actually ending this story..ALREADY!?

Me: yay x3!

Black Shadow: …

***

**Answering Reviews:**

**Nikooru-sama****: **xD…amm they didn't had sex if that's what you say with hitting xD jajaja and aww thanks for understanding that writing is difficult to me :3…being the lazy girl I am xD

**YuukixZero16-in-yellow****: **:3 we'll see in this chapter, and don't worry, I understand that writing stories is difficult, sorry for rushing you :)

**KaoruBC101z****: **:3 here is the chappie :D for you to discover what is going to happen x3…and the kiss is near! :3

**three-tailed-fox****: **O///O W-what?! No! I won't write bed scenes sorry n///n, and it's rated "m" because of violence, death, etc. x3 And your sister is hooked with this story too!? Wow, cool n_n

**Carito-fox****: **

Me: I'm glad you liked the chappie! *hugs* yeah a lot of blue love isn't it xD and yep for me butchxkaoru rocks !! x3 love that pairing jijiji and yeah brownie! I wove brownies! They make me hyper and a hyper me is a happy me x3

Black Shadow: …and a lunatic you…

Me: *glaring at him* great way to ruin my happy moment ¬_¬

Black Shadow: Naito is a fox/wolf who can only talk in night?…talking about pathetic…

Hilary: He's a wolf/fox!? THOSE TWO ARE MY FAVORITE ANIMALS! *hugs Naito* KYAA! SO CUTE! x3

Black Shadow: THAT'S IT! I WILL KILL HIM! *starts running with a katana in his hand when Hilary hugs him from behind*

Hilary: NUU!! HE'S A FRIEND! A FRIEND!...besides I think he is Tora-chan's B-o-y-f-r-i-e-n-d :3…then Tora-chan, here's tuna for you! Yay *glomps*

**tinybit92bck****: **Well, the mating process is not sex x) sorry for the disappointing :S Thanks for the positive review!! *hugs*

**iMMAStARxO: **I'm glad you liked the chappie!! :D *hugs* yay the attack of the hugs! xP

**what a pain****: YOU KILLED ME! **T-T BAD OTOUTO! xD talking about killing hugs jeje, I'm glad you liked the chappie otouto-chaaan! :3…and hey! Being a pervert is quite good sometimes x3 xD kidding

**KuroYuukiTenshi****: **Yep it is pretty surprising O_o, thanks for the review! *hugs*

**calvin76: **Yep gomenasai for the cliffies, but I love to write them :S bad me bad me…sorry!!

***

Disclaimer: I don't own the anime…but hell yeah this juicy plot that I created with my crazy mind is MINE!!! x3

* * *

Chapter 14

**(Kaoru's POV)**

"No! Leave me the heck alone!" I shout while hitting Butch's chest with my fists, trying to hit a nerve or some weak point. I won't be mated, not again! The first time I thought that I didn't had a choice, because Ace just appeared and bit me, but now that I finally know I'm still single and that Ace is not my life partner, Butch comes and tries to mate with me…well not again…I won't be a fucking vampire! That's for sure!

I change my hits towards his face now, but then somebody grabs my hands. I turn my face to see a girl with blond hair in a horsetail. She has pale blue eyes and pale skin. She's wearing a large white ceremonial dress with a pink lace on her hips, the ends of it forming a pink bun in her backside, emeralds were adorning her platinum hair. She had no emotion in her eyes, nor the rest of her face.

"Well, you can have her Emerald" Butch said while handing me to the girl called "Emerald". She turned to look at Butch and nodded solemnly. She started carrying me without a second thought. Her face didn't showed any signs of nonconformity or fatigue, it seems that my weight for her is not a problem…she must be really strong…

She turns to see my expression. Then, she starts smiling like crazy. Her arms tighten around me, in a strange kind of hug.

"You're going to marry! And Mister Butch! You must be happy" She states happily, with a spark in her eyes that I identify like happiness. I try to escape her prying hands, but she seems to have me in her control. I finally give up, and I give a long sigh, letting her know my perfect displeasure.

"I don't want to marry…I have fifteen years old…and where are we going?!"

She smiles happily and squints her eyes forming an "n" shape.

"Well, obviously you can't marry using those horrible green clothes! I will prepare you! The redheaded girl is already in the altar with her soon-to-be mate, but she can't mate until you do!"

So Momoko is already in there…

I gulp when I imagine myself eating blood like these guys…my fist tightens I try to hide my face in my fists. She turns to look at me with confussion.

"Wow…you're kinda sad for a bride…"

"I don't want to be a vampire…" I mumble almost in a whisper, but I'm quite sure she heard me, because she turns to look at me curiously.

At last we arrive to a door. She opens it easily and starts walking inside the room. This room has the same bed that is in Butch's room and the candles, the difference is that there's a big closet patched to the wall and a white dressing table. The doors of the closet were open and I can see all kinds of dresses, from black to white, short to long, sexy and not sexy…

She deposits me over the white mattress and walks to the door only to lock it. She turns to the closet and she starts searching for something, more likely a dress…I'm quite sure.

I turn to look at the dressing table, just to find a big mirror looking at me. The mirror was very large and you could see yourself in it, from head to toe. There where al kinds of ribbons over the table and a box full of jewels of incredible value.

I turn to look at the girl when she uttered an approving noise. When is turned she had a dress in her hands.

The dress is pretty I must admit, but I don't think I would wear it. The dress seems to be pure silk and is cream. It's a halter dress, and it is short…when I mean short I mean that it ends in the middle of my thigh. There is a black lace adorning the front, and where the black lace finishes, a long pink lace starts, I suppose that it is used to hold the dress by mooring the dress to your neck. The same thin black lace is located below the chest area, hugging tight that part of the body, and a pink and thin bun in the front over the black ribbon. In her other hand she has a pair of canvas shoes color cream.

She walks towards me and hits in a certain part. It hurts so much that I transform into Kaoru, again. Later, when I calm down, she starts undressing me.

"You're not going to become a vampire, don't worry" She says happily while taking my green pants off. I turn to look at her face with confusion.

"I'm not? Then how am I going to be his…wife…?"

She giggles happily in her hand, a really strange mannerism that I see in Miyako…maybe this girl is as girly as her.

"Well, you seem to be confused by the mating process" She starts while opening the dress and starts dressing me with it, "Well, a vampire can form another vampire by drinking his blood, and letting the other drink from his blood, but that doesn't mean they are mated."

She takes my hand and makes me stand up. She then turns me around and starts closing the dress. "For example, I could drink your blood right now and give you my blood for you to drink so you can change into a vampire, but that doesn't mean that we're going to be a couple, besides a vampire can change humans into vampires innumerable times, while the mating can only be once"

She turns me around and starts looking me from head to toe, with an inspecting gaze. Then she makes me sit down on the mattress again and starts putting the canvas shoes on my feet.

"Then how?" I ask her confused. Then she starts speaking while tying the loosened white ribbons on my legs, crossing them all the while.

"Well, For starters, you will stay human, but you will live like a vampire. You won't have the powers of a vampire, but you will live…but if your husband dies, then the eternal youth will be broken, and you will start aging like a normal human again."

She stops talking when I'm completely ready. She stands up, and takes my hand again. Emerald makes me stand up from my sitting position and then she carries me bridal style.

"About the mating process…you will find out soon enough" She says while walking towards the door and opening it.

We start walking towards some place, I think that it is the altar that she said before…

I feel a lot of butterflies inside my stomach…and a big knot in my throat. I feel so nervous…I will marry Butch and it seems impossible to escape now…

I turn to look at Emerald's face, and she turns to look at mine with confusion.

"…Have you already mated..?" I ask her with a nervous voice. I feel my hands getting sweaty with just hearing the "mate" word, and even more when I hear it coming from me.

She turns to look at the front with sad and lonely eyes, then she turns to look at me with a smile.

"No…The vampire I love, is far from my status…and he's already promised to somebody else"

I turn to look at the floor and I say my apologies to her for asking. She says immediately that it's not problem, but I can see that her answer is far away from what she expresses in her eyes. Finally, we enter to a dark chamber without any lights, except for the moon.

I turn to look at it and I feel surprised for what I see. This place is beautiful!

The place is a four walled chamber, but instead of walls, there are big windows, with strange symbols decorating them in black elegant paint. In the center of the room there is a little pond with water and some pink flowers, and in the center of the pool there was like a big block of cement where a person could take a comfortable nap without waking up. Around the pond was dark green turf and some trees, with some pink flowers decorating the turf, There were large banks like the ones you find inside the church. Then my eyes widen when I caught the sight of something sleeping on one of those banks…

Miyako…

A **bloodied **Miyako…

She is wearing a white dress like mine but a little bit longer and instead of being halter it had puffy sleeves. Boomer was beside her, caressing her cheek with delicacy…

…What the hell! What did they did to her!?...

I turn around just to find Brick holding a distressed Momoko, in a similar dress like mine but with normal sleeves.

"KAORU! RUUUN!" Momoko shouts to me, with desperation lacing her words. I try to run but then, a hand grabs mine and carries me towards the cement block. I recognize the figure as Butch. He lays me over the cement block, with him over me. I scream and squirm, trying to get out of here… he just grabs my hands in a tight hold, making me wince from the pain and stop my squirming.

A strange monk appears from nowhere. He's short, bald and kinda fat, but what it makes him look different from the rest of the monks I have seen in my life, is the black robe he's wearing. Then, he starts a weird song, chanting it over and over, spraying something sticky and red, that I recognize as blood.

.

"_Ancestors that lie beyond this portal_

_Take the word of one immortal_

_Using this sacred blood of ours_

_Convert these two bodies into one"_

_._

I scream more when I feel Butch biting my neck, drawing blood from it. Using my blood, he starts making symbols on both our palms…the symbols being the same that were on the windows. Then, Butch starts singing in the same ritual melody as the monk.

.

"_Give your soul to me_

_For eternity_

_Release your life"_

.

My screams increase in volume when I feel some kind of pain going in waver through all my body. I try to concentrate in something better, but between the monk's chanting and Butch's words it seems impossible.

.

"_End your grief with me_

_Release your life_

_You must surrender it all"_

.

My screams then die on my throat and I can see everything spinning. Butch stops singing the strange song and just stays looking at me. The monk stays singing his part of the song for last time.

__

.

_"Ancestors that lie beyond this portal_

_Take the word of one immortal_

_Using this sacred blood of ours_

_Convert these two bodies into one"_

_._

The monk sprays all the blood that is left over me, and I feel disgusted with myself. Then, Butch…moves his head towards mine…his lips touching softly mine on a kiss. I gulp, and I feel my cheeks getting hotter and hotter…

When he starts deepening the kiss, a crystal door opens, revealing a bloodied vampire. Everyone turns to look at the man.

"How dare you interrupt in our ceremony, guard!" The monk shouts, disgust the main feeling powering his face. I turn to look at the guard with sleepy eyes. The other, just starts breathing heavily…

"**He's**…here…OUR HIG-" the soldier couldn't finish. With a scream, he dropped himself over the green turf, painting the plants in a red color with his blood.

A dark silhouette was behind him, bright red and demonic eyes looking at us with hate…

* * *

READY! Hope you liked it :D Review please n_n


	15. Chapter 15

Me: Update…again xD

Hilary: Wow…so soon! That's great!

Black Shadow: Yeah, at last you update soon enough…

Me: I baked BROWNIES! :3

Hilary: This means she's going to be hyper…O_o

Black Shadow: …oh joy…

***

**Answering reviews:**

**KaoruBC101z****:** I'm so glad someone liked the song! I worked an hour in it..trying to find the best song…and I found it x3. I'm happy that you liked the chapter…oh and sorry for the pm I send you…you know the hyperactive part…I must have scared you or something xD…at least that's how I would react :P…and I will laugh too :3…love ya! *hugs* good luck in your stories!

**lovelybubbly-chan****:** Yep, miyako and boomer are husband an wife xD I'm glad you liked it!

**YuukixZero16-in-yellow****: **Yep! I'm ion spring time vacations x3 and you? Oh I'm glad you liked the chappie! And sorry for the "me" review again…but well you know I love how you write and your story, isn't it? *hugs* update soon you too! X3

**what a pain****:** Well, I **ADORE ANNOYING THE HELL OUT OF YOU OTOUTO-CHAAAN! **Jujujuju x3 I'm glad you liked the chappie…and your still a meanie…xD

**Carito-fox****:** OMG! Igotcomplimentsfromallthreeyeah!!i'msohappywohoo!! Yes! Only two chapters more and this story will be complete! *doggy eyes* I'm so happy that I could read a lot of SasuNaru fanfics right now! And Gravitation too! xD And yeah brownies are my favorite food..They're delicious! *hugs*

Black Shadow: …You're saying that _that_ thing is powerfull?...it seems to me as a fur ball

Hilary: Don't talk about Naito-chan like that! *hugging both Tora and Naito* THEY'RE BOTH OUR FRIENDS! x3

Black Shadow: …whatever…you're still my queen *smirks* not his…

Hilary: *rolling her eyes* BASTARD! He's an animal/spirit! I'm a "human"!

Me: AWW LOVER'S QUARREL! SO CUTE! oh and it is ok if I decide to make Naito-kun well a person, then? He will be using the collar you say of course, and he will be able to transform into a werewolf by letting it off…of course if this is okay with you, Carito-chan x3

**Nikooru-sama****: **Thanks! *hugs* :3

**three-tailed-fox****: C: **We'll see my friend, we'll see xD *hugs*

***

Disclaimer: I don't own the anime…but this plot is MINEEEEEEEE! xD

* * *

Chapter 14

**(Momoko's POV)**

I turned around, to see what the big commotion was. A strange vampire entered this chamber using the glass doors (I didn't knew they were glass doors here!) and was gasping for air, trying to get the precious oxygen inside his lungs. His clothes were all painted in blood, and he looks like he's about to pass out.

"How dare you interrupt in our ceremony, guard!" The fat monk asks, pointing at the guard with his big hand. The guard takes a long breath with difficulty, preparing himself for his answer.

"**He's**…here…OUR HIG-" He stops suddenly. Then, his body falls into the ground with a loud 'thud'. I can see how his blood starts painting the green turf, making it a fiery crimson. Everyone turns to look at the figure behind the guard. It's a man, I know it because of his silhouette, but human or vampire? I don't know.

Then the figure turns to look at all of us, hate swimming in his eyes. In this moment now I know this guy isn't human. For starters, his eyes…are completely red and are cat-like eyes, but I don't think he's a vampire either…

Everyone gasps, except Kaoru and me. I turn to look at Brick's face, just to see his eyes widened and his face a sickly pale.

Silence takes place of the chambers. No one dares to utter a single sound, not even the priest.

Moments pass, and the stranger is the first one to act. He starts entering the altar, in a calm pace.

"Guards! Make him sleep!" The priest shouts, while backing towards one of the crystal walls.

"Momoko-chan"

I turn towards Brick who is the one who said my name. He smiles at me and takes me towards a corner. He makes me sit down on the floor He takes my hands on his and whispers in a nervous voice.

"Stay here, ok? Don't move…don't speak…and more importantly, don't **fight**"

He turns around and stays in front of me, in a defensive position. I stay looking at his back. What is the big deal with this guy.

From behind Brick, I see how the stranger stops and stares at the priest with a bored look. Now that he is inside I can see him better…and I must say he's kinda cute…

He has black hair, but the ends of his hair are colored red, it seems to be that it isn't painted, but his hair is really like that. He has red eyes and his skin is between pale and tan, giving him a perfect color in his 16 year old skin. He's using gray trousers that aren't loosened, but they don't hug his legs either; a red long-sleeved t-shirt and a black cape with the ends of it burned, giving him an evil look.

Suddenly, all the guards appeared from nowhere and started attacking the stranger. The strange part is that, they look like they are trying not to damage him.

Before a guard could even scratch him, he turned his eyesight to them.

…Every guard starts to screaming bloody murder. The stranger punches them on their stomachs, making an enormous hole in their stomach's area. Every guard falls to the ground…

Dead…

"NO!"

Before anyone can react, the blond girl who helped us three to dress up, appears from nowhere and hugs him from the front preventing him from using his arms.

"STOP IT! PLEASE!" she says, crying all the while. I'm sure I can see a blush on her cheeks, but maybe I'm, wrong. The priest turns to look at Emerald with wide eyes.

"Miss Emerald…STOP IT!" he shouts, trying to make the blond girl react. I gasp when the stranger just shoves her away, letting her drop to the green turf. Emerald just continues staring at him with hurt in her eyes, and her blush still in place. He points at her and he gets some kind of dark beam out of it. Surprisingly the dark beam doesn't hit her, but the green turf beside her…

A warning…

Then, his voice appears for the first time. His voice is deep and has a dark tingle in it.

"So you're with them…"

Emerald glares at him weakly, but it doesn't have hate, only sadness.

"I serve the vampire's king orders…like you should"

He glares at her and shoots the same dark beam, but this time near her head. She gasps, and her eyes fill with tears again.

"In the third shot I will kill you" He warns her, the same dark tone in his voice. She stands up and starts running towards the crystal door.

"RRBZ! Try to grab his attention! I will return with help!"

I turn towards Brick, who nods to her, accepting his mission. Butch, who has Kaoru in his arms, comes where I am and he lays her beside me. Now Kaoru is like Miayako…is sleeping, maybe from exhaustion. It seems that the mating ritual takes a lot of energy. Boomer lays Miyako in front of me and he pleads me to protect her. I nod at him, hugging my blond friend all the while. All three RowdyRuff boys run towards the man. Then the stranger smirks.

All three stop running, maybe thinking that the smirk is a bad signal. The 16-year-old stranger turns to look at the three brothers with amusement and hate.

"So you're the new slaves?"He says, looking at all three boys. Then, he turns to look at us, but instead of hate, his eyes widen in surprise. The boys, probably sensing his attention towards us, stand in a protective stance.

"You're not going to touch our mates!" Boomer says, in a low voice I didn't knew he had. The boy turns to look at them in panic. But instead of talking, he shoots his dark beam towards the priest. The priest falls to the floor with a hole in his stomach, all his blood getting out of him by said hole. The RowdyRuff's turn to look at the priest with panic, and the stranger takes this opportunity to run towards us. I shout when he's in front of us. Butch grabs him from his cape and tries to hit him, but instead the stranger hits him on his shoulder, dislocating it. Butch starts screaming in agony, and tries to put his bone in the right place, while his other two brothers try to punch the guy.

When Butch, finally heals from the hit, turns towards the other and joins the fight with his brothers. Then, Emerald appears in the door, gasping for air.

"The King is coming" She says, smirking. The stranger's eyes widen fro a moment, but then he points towards the pond and he shoots his beam, making the pond break with the cement and the water starts spraying everyone like a fountain.

A piece of cement hits me hard in my stomach, knocking all my air out…

The stranger turns to look at us, with determined eyes….

I start seeing only darkness surrounding me…

Then…I pass out…

* * *

Sorry for the shortness, but this chapter is like that…short…

Well, only the epilogue…and that's it for this story :D!

Please review :3


	16. Chapter 16

Me: LAST CHAPTER! I'M SO FREAKING HAPPY!

Hilary: Aww, last chapter :(

Black Shadow: There's a sequel my love…

Hilary: Yay I know…but still…the last chapter…is kinda sad…

Me: x3

***

**IMPORTANT: THERE'S A SEQUEL FOR THIS STORY! BUT I WILL WRITE IT AFTER MY EYE OPERATION! SEE IN THE END OF THE CHAPTER FOR THE TITLE OF THE SEQUEL!**

***

Answering reviews:

what a pain: D: you bad otouto 7_7…well, I will be triple! ):3 xD thanks for the review otouto-chan THANKS FOR MAKING ME WRITE THE STORY BRO! LOVE YA!

**Carito-fox****: **hi :D I think that I told you bad! This is the last chappie xD oopsie…and the sasunaru thinguie don't worry! I hate Sasuke too! I'm planning in doing a anti-sasuke fic ):3 muahaha, I'm bad x3 And I love your reviews because they're large and cool! So don't worry about the length of your review x3

Hilary: Hey! Tora-chan thinks that (bleep) is awesome! I suppose that is what they call (bleep) x)

Black Shadow: *with right eye twitching* well…_fur ball_, at least I can have a girlfriend ):3…and mine is sexy and pretty x3

Hilary: Shut it perv! *blushing* Naito-chan and Tora-chan are hearing!

Me: Hmm, well, I suppose that I will read the story where Naito-kun and Tora-chan appear!x) THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS AND SUPPORT CARO-CHAN! *hugs and gives brownies*

**three-tailed-fox****: **xD uhh and the story ends here x3, I know..I'm bad xP well I hope you like this chapter, and I hope I can see your reviews in the sequel of this story! *hugs* THANKS FOR YOUR REVIEWS! I LOVE WHEN YOU TRY TO GUESS WHAT IS GOING TO HAPPEN :DDD!

**Nikooru-sama****: ***hugs* YAY COOKIES! THANKS FOR YOUR REVIEWS! THEY WERE SO GREAT AND MADE ME LAUGH! LOVE YA!

**YuukixZero16-in-yellow****: **Don't worries my youthfull friend *feels like Rock Lee from Naruto* there would be a sequel! :D Yeah, tomorrow starts my school days again 7_7, again to the homework and exams T-T, and I'm glad I help you with your updates!...oh yeah now that I remember…UPDATE! xD *hugs*THANKS FOR SUPPORTING ME WITH THIS FIC! I HOPE I CAN SEE YOUR REVIEWS IN THE SEQUEL CHAPTERS x3!!

**KireiMiyako****: **Well I'm glad you liked the chapter, and I hope you like this one too! Thanks for every review you wrote me x3 *hugs* I hope I can see your reviews in the sequel, too! :D

**KaoruBC101z****: ***hugs* Hey! The answer of your question…YEAH THEY'RE MARRIED! And I hope you feel better from your cold :S what a drag having a cold in this time of the year 7_7 hope you feel better! Oh and thanks! For hearing me ranting all the time about this story and helping me x3 really thanks!! *hugs* LOVE YA!! OH AND UPDATE BOTH OF YOUR STORIES YOU GREAT AUTHORESS :3!!

**IMMAStARxO: **I'm glad you liked the chapters! *hugs* I hope you liked the story :3 and I hope I can see your reviews in the sequel of this story too!!

***

Disclaimer: Don't own the anime, BUT THIS PLOT IS MINEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! ):3

* * *

Epilogue

**(Kaoru's POV)**

Mmm…what happened?

"What are we going to do, professor!?" a familiar voice asks desperately.

Aww…my head hurts…and my neck…

"We need to wait for the girls to wake up!" another familiar voice says, a hint of irritation in his voice.

What happened?...I was about to mate with Butch…no wait…I mated with Butch…

"How's my Kaoru-chan!?" a woman's voice suddenly appears, making the other two voices shut up…

Wait…I know that voice…

"…Mom?" I ask with my same raspy voice that I have when I wake up. After those words are uttered, I hear steps coming to where I am lying. A sweaty hand grabs mine, and I recognize it as my mom's.

"Kaoru, sweety…are you alright?" She asks, with her other hand petting my cheek. I open my eyes to see her face submerged In pure agony. Poor mom…I suppose she has been really worried for me.

"Where's Dad and the others?" I ask, getting in a sitting position to look for them.

"Here I am Kaoru" my dad says happily walking towards me and hugging me…in a really strong grip. My mom, continues petting my cheek with sweetness…

Oh how much I missed my family…

"Both Dai and Shou are outside, probably in our tent" Mom says with a smile finally gracing her face. A tent? Where are we anyway?

As in cue the professor appears behind my family and answers my question.

"You're probably wondering where are we…well a really good guy helped us to find this place…is a really big cave, its bigger than all Tokyo city and it spreads underground, that's why we are going to build our city inside of it…all the survivors of Tokyo city are in here…"

I nod, processing the information I just received in my head. So we are going to build a city in a cave? Wow, It sounds…fantastic…

"Where are Momoko and Miyako?" I ask when I remember my teammates. I wonder how are they…

"They are with their families…about the PowerPuff Girls thing…"

My eyes widen. What is he doing!? My family doesn't know about me being Buttercup Z! My mom just looks at me with a smile.

"Don't worry honey, the professor already explained us everything about your powers"

Phew…it seems they approve the heroine thing…

"Well, I will try to train you more with the help of technology…you need to beat those vampires…"

I look at him with determination, then I look at my Mom's worried expression, my Dad's supportive face…

Of course I will beat those guys…

First…I will kick all the vampire's asses…those guys destroyed my precious city and killed millions of people…

It's a miracle my family is still here with me…

Second…I will kick the pink haired vampire's ass…that girl needs to know that I am not anyone's property!

And lastly but not the least… I will kick Butch's ass…

For making me love him and making me marry him…

Today I make an oath to all Tokyo city…I will protect any human with the help of my friends. I will increase my power, to use it against those blood suckers, and I will protect my family at any cost…

I look at the professor with new determination. With a smirk I answer him.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go and train!"

***

**(Butch's POV)**

I am still inside the altar, with both my brothers at my sides. We're sitting on the fountain, looking how different types of vampires are working, searching for some hints of the one who attacked us or for any survivor.

A certain vampire catches my attention…

My leader…

I nudge my brothers sides to take their attention. When my brothers finally see that our boss is approaching us, they stand up quickly. When she arrives to us, we bow, like a signal of our respect towards her.

"No need to do that, just tell me…It's true he came?" She asks. I nod to her, telling her the yes she was waiting.

"…Why did he came…First Edward then him…something's not right…" she says suspiciously. Then…Emerald appears from nowhere.

"THE KING'S HERE!"

Everyone gasps and bow when they catch sight of our king. The king is here! I can't believe he's in here!

He and Emerald walk towards us. When he approaches us, all four of us bow again. He aknoledges us by nodding.

"Where is he..?"

Claire looks at him and says with a hint of fear in her voice, "He escaped sir"

The king growls, and turns around, his back facing us now.

"You must find him! And the rest of them too!" he orders before walking away.

After he left, Claire turns to look at us.

"Did you use the blood I send you to mate?" She asks, looking at us with a small smile. I smile at her. When it comes to love, she always is the first one to help.

"Hai Miss…but I couldn't mate" Brick answers, looking at her directly in her eyes. Her smile widens, changing into a smirk.

"Well…then it means that you need to find her again and mate with her…and you two need to find your mates"

Of course I will find my Kaoru…she's my wife now…I need to protect her…I need to love her and I need to give her everything she wants…

With a smirk, I voice my thoughts at loud.

"Of course, Claire-sama, we will find our mates…whatever the cost is, we will find them"

* * *

READY! THE EPILOGUE IS OVER! Before I tell you guys the title of the sequel, I want to make dedications…

I want to dedicate this story to everyone who reviewed I LOVE EVERYONE WHO TOOK HIS TIME AND REVIEWED, EVEN IF THEY WROTE UPDATE SOON, I LOVE YOU GUYS!…but I want to dedicate this especially to:

**KaoruBC101z!**

Thanks for hearing my rants and everything, you're a great friend! And thanks for making me update sooner! I dedicate this story to you! *hugs*

**Carito-fox!**

Your reviews were the best thing of every chapter I made, I can assure you that I waited for your reviews! Thanks a lot! *hugs* you make me feel happy and important with them. You're a great person, and Naito and Torako are great OC characters too! Thanks for letting me use them! I dedicate this story to you!

**What a pain!**

Brother, you're the best! I mean it bro :D you made me write sooner, made me threatens to continue and you support my writing! Thanks for everything! You're the best bro I could have! I dedicate this story to you :D *hugs*

**YuukixZero16-in-yellow****!**

Girl…your reviews make me smile! Really! I was always waiting for your revews! xD they're so great, thanks for everything…besides…you support my SasuNaru!! Thanks a lot *hugs* I dedicate this story to you!

**Nikooru-sama****!**

You're the only one who always wrote me: update when you can! And you saved me from the evil fangirls :O thanks a lot! *hugs* I dedicate this story to you girl :)

Ok, the title of the sequel will be:

"**A Dark Lover: The Mystery of the Royals"**

Pretty mystic huh? :) buh bye!! Guys !!! love ya!!! *hugs*


End file.
